Una promesa para toda la vida
by DaniCh-03
Summary: Un chico y chica vive una pequeña aventura y al separarse, se hacen una promesa para el futuro, que les deparará el día de mañana. (la portada no es mía)
1. Padre e Hijo

**Hola, me llamo Dani y este es mi primer fanfict. Voy a escribir esta historia con ideas pilladas de otras historias leídas.**

 **Así que disfrutar de este primer capítulo.**

 **Los personajes y la base no me pertenecen y a Hiro Mashima si**

 **1- Padre e hijo**

En un denso bosque localizado en la provincia de Fiore, se podía avistar un niño de más o menos de 4 años. Era un niño de cabello de color salmón (rosa), media una estatura de 65 cm y solo vestía con un pantalón negro y una camisa roja.

" ¿Dónde estoy? " se preguntó el niño confuso, viendo que iba ha anochecer el pelirrosa merodeó por el bosque en busca de un sitio donde poder descansar hasta el día de mañana.

Vagando sin saber el rumbo por el que iba durante 1 hora por el bosque, el niño llegó hasta la entrada de una gran cueva sintiendo el calor que expulsaba la cueva y por culpa del frío que hacía por la noche y el cansancio de andar, el niño entró en la cueva en busca de un cómodo sitio donde poder descansar.

 **Dentro de la cueva**

" Esto está oscuro no veo nada ", el niño dijo mientras caminaba por la cueva.

" ¿Qué es esto, esta cálido y más blando comparado con el suelo? ", el niño comentó a tocar la superficie, " Bueno que importa, quiero dormir" el niño dijo exhausto, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

 **A la mañana siguiente en la cueva**

"! Qué bien dormí ¡", grita el pelirrosa tras despertarse.

De pronto la superficie en la cual estaba sentado el niño se movió, haciéndolo caer al suelo. De pronto apareció un gran dragón rojo que tenía cicatrices, la cual destacaba una x en el centro de su cuerpo.

" ¡Quién osa despertarme! " grita el dragón.

" ¡Hola me llamo Natsu Dragneel, gracias por dejarme dormir encima suyo! " dice el niño feliz " ¿Me puedo quedar aquí señor…..?"le pregunta al dragón

" Que chico tan audaz, creo que no sabe que soy un dragón, ya que necesito criar un niño para el futuro que oportuno ha sido esto, será interesante esto ", piensan el dragón sonriendo.

" Bien yo me llamo Igneel y soy un dragón de fuego y claro que te puedes quedar conmigo " le dice Igneel al niño.

"Vale Igneel gracias por dejar quedarme aquí" le responde felizmente con una sonrisa dentuda.

"Llámame papá si quieres"le dice Igneel sonriendo

"Vale papá" Natsu le contesta

 **6 años después**

A las afueras de un bosque, de pronto de sonó una explosión "¡Ven aquí maldito pájaro, deja de moverte!"maldijo un niño pelirrosa al pájaro.

Este niño era Natsu después de 6 años, había crecido en tamaño ahora media unos 125 cm, solo llevaba un taparrabos, a causa de desgaste de sus anterior conjunto de ropa de hace 6 años.

Desde que Igneel adoptó a Natsu, este le consideró como su padre de toda la vida y también viceversa, es decir, Igneel le consideraba su propio hijo, le empezó a entrenar para que pudiese aprender la magia de un dragón, mejor dicho la magia de un DragonSlayer de fuego.

"!Maldito Igneel me ha dejado plantado aquí solo durante 2 semanas!"se quejaba Natsu mentalmente.

 ** _Comienzo de Flashback_**

 **Hace 2 semanas.**

En un prado abierto sin ninguna vegetación, solo un suelo con hierbas secas y zonas chamuscadas, había un dragón y un niño.

"Natsu buen trabajo has avanzando mucho, descansa bien el día de mañana va ser duro, vas ha aprender como sobrevivir"le dijo Igneel a un Natsu en el suelo hecho polvo.

" ¿No podemos descansar mañana papá, estoy agotado?" Dice Natsu con una cara que parece que va ha morir.

"Si quieres descansar no tendrás cena para esta noche" Dice Igneel yéndose a casa.

"Era broma papá, por favor déjame comer" le suplica al dragón," sin quieres podemos comenzar el entrenamiento ahora" dijo Natsu poniéndose apenas de pie, hasta caerse al suelo dormido.

"No tiene caso este niño si se trata de comer" dice el dragón riéndose mientras se lleva a su hijo a casa

 **Al día siguiente**

"Donde estoy"pensó el niño mientras se despertaba, un rato después mira a su alrededor y nota que en el suelo había algo escrito.

"Natsu te he dejado aquí para que puedas aprender a sobrevivir en caso de que yo no esté un día, te recojo dentro de 4 semanas…. Igneel" al terminar de leerlo, Natsu se cabrea "!Maldito Igneel no me aviso de esto!"

 ** _Final de Flashback_**

"Ya solo me queda 2 semanas para que me recoja, hay que esforzarse" dice Natsu entusiasmado.

 **Gracias por leer mi primer capitulo, si tenéis alguna crítica o queja comunicármelo.**

 **Me estoy manteniendo firme para que no se vaya de la base de Fairy Tail, pero cambiará parte de la historia original.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo .**


	2. C2 Nueva amistad

**Espero que os haya gustado el anterior capítulo, y gracias por el primer favorito y a mi primer seguidor ZKARYX.**

 **Si no os gusta algo, a mi me gustaría lee vuestras ideas en los comentarios y poder añadirlas.**

 **Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo donde se conocen nuestra pareja principal de la historia (Natsu y Wendy), disfrutarlo.**

 **"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.**

 **'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.**

 ***Bostezo* — Sonido.**

 **(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.**

 **Los personajes y la base de la historia no es mia sino de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Capítulo 2- Una nueva amistad**

"Ya solo me queda 2 semanas para que me recoja, hay que esforzarse" dice Natsu entusiasmado.

 **(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)** , Natsu lanza su ataca contra el pájaro consiguiendo darle en una de las alas. 'Se está poniendo oscuro, tendré que encender un fuego' pensó, llevando encima un pájaro y varios peces atados en una cuerda.

Un momento después Natsu enciende un fuego y empieza ha cocinar, bueno cocinar, mejor dicho, asando unos peces y la ave. Con solo olerlo y mirarlo, nuestro dragonslayer de fuego empieza a babear.

 ***Chasquidos de hojas***

 **(Puño de hierro de Dragón de fuego)** grita saltando hacia el arbusto, al golpear el animal Natsu se da cuenta que está encima del animal.

'Esto no parece un animal salvaje, tampoco lo he visto en mi vida' piensa Natsu a mirar la pequeña criatura debajo suya.

Mirando los rasgos de la criatura, de repente se acuerda de que concuerda con lo rasgos que

Igneel una vez le habló.

 ** _Inicio de Flashback_**

 **Hace 3 años**

"Mira Natsu, hoy te voy a enseñar cosas sobres los humanos" dice Igneel mirando a su hijo.

"¿Qué son los humanos papá?" le pregunta Natsu curioso por la lección de hoy, Igneel pensando cómo explicarle a su tonto hijo sobre lo que es un ser humano,y a final le dice esto "Natsu, los humanos, a ver, cómo decírtelo, son criaturas iguales a ti".

"No lo entiendo papá" responde Natsu confuso, mientras se rasca atrás de la cabeza.

" Natsu, hijo tú sabes que no eres igual a los dragones, ni a las criaturas que hay en el bosque, no tienes mucho pelo por todo el cuerpo, tampoco escamas, ni cuernos, eso es porque tú eres un humano, los humanos son criaturas con poco pelos en cuerpo menos en la cabeza, son iguales a ti en muchas cosas, pero también hay diferencias en respecto al sexo del humano, los seres humanos se divide en chico y chica, por ejemplo tú te considerarías un chico, para poder distinguir una chica de un chico, hay características obvias, pero también puedes olerlos, hay una diferencias entre los olores" explicado esto Igneel pone en marcha el entrenamiento del pelirrosa.

" ¿Pero Igneel que pasa si me encuentro una vez con una esas chicas?" le pregunta Natsu con una cara de aún estando progresando información.

"Pues hazte amigo suyo" dice Igneel sin una pizca de importancia le contestas antes de levantarse y salir de la cueva.

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

Según las enseñanzas de Igneel, Natsu acerca la nariz y empieza a olisquear a la niña, 'No huelo nada diferente' piensa mientras se dice "Se ve que no tengo otra opción, se lo preguntaré cuando se despierte" suspiro el pelirrosa, tras levantarse y recoger a la niña de forma nupcial y tumbarla a lado de fuego.

 **Unos minutos después**

" ¡Grandeneey no me abandones!" grita la niña con lágrimas en los ojos tras despertarse, " ¿Dónde estoy?" murmura la niña .

"Aah, ya te has despertado **( mientras se come un pescado)** , ¿Tienes hambre, me sobra unos pescados?" le ofrece un pescado a la niña.

"No tengo hambre" dice la niña tímidamente.

 ***Gruñido de hambre*** , la niña se sonroja de vergüenza." Toma" de repente ve un pescado asado delante suya "Gracias" le agradece la niña después de coger el pescado y empezar a comerlo.

"Que linda" se le escapa a Natsu decir, viendo a la niña comer el pescado felizmente.

La niña a oírlo se sonroja como un tomate, " ¿Estás bien, estas muy caliente?" pregunta el niño, tras poner una mano en su frente. "Si" contesta la niña tras terminar de comer el pescado.

"Vamos a dormir", tras apagar el fuego y acurrucarse en el suelo. La niña también hace lo mismo y se tumba en el helado suelo mirando hacia el lado contrario de donde estaba el niño pelirrosa. 'Que frío hace' pensaba la niña tiritando de frío, de pronto nota unos brazos y un cálido abrazo alrededor de su cuerpo. " ¿Te sientes mejor?" de repente oye un susurro atrás suya, "Gracias" le responde la niña sonriendo antes de dormirse con el cálido abrazo.

 **Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, y el siguiente capítulo comenzará un arco que he hecho sobre las dos semanas de aventura des estos.**

 **Necesito un nombre para el arco así que mandarme por mensaje privado: )**


	3. Liberando la tristeza guardada

**Gracias por los ánimos Gh0st495 y bienvenido a la familia.**

 **Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo, hacer la revisión si quieres y puedes querer unir a la familia dando seguir a la historia o mi. :)**

 **Si tenéis ideas locas para poder añadir a la historia, ya sabéis iros a los comentarios o mensaje privado. Tardaré en contestar o ver los comentarios, el aviso, que te interesan las ideas, las ideas, las ideas, las ideas, las ideas.**

 **Aquí tenéis mi correo dch21003 si os resulta más útil.**

 **Disfrutar el capítulo chicos, aquí empieza el arco de 2 Semanas de Supervivencia**

 **Personajes y base no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima**

 **"Me gusta el pescado" - Hablando.**

 **'Me gusta el pescado' - Pensando.**

 *** Bostezo * - Sonido.**

 **(Rugido de Dragón de fuego) - Movimiento.**

 **C.3 Liberando la tristeza guardada**

"Gracias" le responde la niña sonriendo antes de dormirse con el cálido abrazo.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Natsu se despertó pronto, comienza a rugir el estómago *, 'Habrá que ir a capturar los peces al río', piensa emocionado, se puede comer hasta que de pronto se acuerda de la niña acurrucada a su lado.

'No puedo dejarla aquí, tendré que llevarme conmigo mismo sin que se despierte' piensa Natsu pensando en la niña pequeña para que no despierte.

A unos metros de río, Natsu deja atrás la niña en el suelo y se mete en el agua poco para no ahuyentar a los peces.

 **Un rato después**

* Se despierta * "¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntó la niña, no dándose de que el chico le llevo cuando estaba dormida. "Ya te has despertado, has estado dormido un buen rato porque no vienes a comer" oye una voz a su lado, mirando a su alrededor se da cuenta de que está en un prado tranquilo a un lado de un río.

"Si te preguntas como has metido aquí, la respuesta es que te cogí y te permite aquí sin que te despierta" le dice el chico, "Toma, comételo antes de que se enfríe" le ofrece un pescado, también una sonrisa ".

"¿Porqué me ayudas?", Pregunta rápida, la chica sin atreverse a mirarle los ojos.

"¿Por qué mi padre me dijo que alguna vez lo hacía? ¿Quién era mi amigo y tú eres un humano?".

"Graandeney mi madre dice que tú eres una humana, una chica me dijo, aunque ella es una dragón", dice la niña tímidamente, "¡En serio, mi padre es un dragón y se llama Igneel!", Natsu sorprendido de que su madre también mar un dragón como su padre.

"¿Tú también sabes usar magia de DragonSlayer?", Pregunta que Natsu envolvió su mano en fuego para mostrarle a la niña.

"Mi madre me ha enseñado magia del cielo, aunque solo sirve para curar" dice la niña triste.

"No subestimes la magia que te enseña tu madre, puedes ser mejor que lo que crees", responde Natsu con una sonrisa que levanta los ánimos a la niña.

"Con tantas preguntas se me ha hecho nuevo, me llamo Natsu ... .Natsu Dragneel" dice el niño orgullosamente.

"Yo me llamo Wendy Marvell y gracias por todo" dice la niña consiguiendo un poco de confianza para mirar a la cara del chico.

"Bonito nombre" le elogia Natsu con una gran sonrisa dentuda, "Gracias" le responde la niña sonrojada con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué estabas sola en el bosque?" De pronto Natsu hace una pregunta, toca el punto débil de la chica y de pronto empieza a llorar "Es que me perdí y acabé en este bosque", * sigue llorando *, hasta que recibe un placentero abrazo, "Estaremos juntos y te protegeremos, hasta que encontremos a tu madre ... no me separare de ti, te lo prometo "le consoló el pelirrosa.

"Gracias por todo otra vez" mientras devolvía el abrazo con fuerza con una sonrisa que podía alegrar a cualquiera.

 _Los dos se abrazaron durante un buen rato largo, sin desprender un poco de fuerza_

 **Espero que os hayáis gustado este capítulo, aunque lo hagas más corto que los anteriores.**

 **Espero que podáis hacer revisiones.**

 **Apoyar la historia, para poder tener más actualizaciones.**

 **Gracias por la molestia de leerlo**

 **_Dani_**


	4. Una dolorosa despedida

**ThonyCvs gracias por el favorito, haré más para satisfacer vuestras ganas de leer.**

 **Habrá capítulos largos, según continua la historia, así que seguir apoyando, ya que así tengo más ánimos para poder escribir.**

 **Voy a subir los capítulos con menos frecuencia, asi que tener paciencia y donar ideas.**

 **Disfrutar el capítulo.**

 **"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.**

 **'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.**

 ***Bostezo* — Sonido.**

 **(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.**

 **C.3 En busca de su casa**

 _Los dos se abrazaron durante un buen largo rato, sin desprender un poco de fuerza._

'¿Qué es este calor que siento?, bueno no importa, es tan reconfortante' piensa a sentir este sentimiento desconocido para él, "Natsu, no me dejarás sola ¿no?" le pregunta suavemente Wendy, mientras se separan.

"Te prometo que no te abandonaré Wendy" Natsu se lo promete con una gran sonrisa de felicidad.

Volviendo a la normalidad Natsu se acuerda de una lección que un día le enseñó Igneel y le hace una pregunta a Wendy " ¿Wendy quieres ser mi novia?", Wendy confusa por la pregunta de su amigo, le contesta con otra pregunta "¿Qué es una novia, Natsu?".

"Igneel me enseñó que si una vez sintió por primera vez un calor desconocido en mi pecho que no sea fuego a estar con una chica y que la quiera mucho, le pida ser mi novia y que solo puedo tener una en mi vida, que elija bien a la persona" dice mientras está con una pose pensativa, "Bueno eso dijo, y cuando nos abrazamos sentí por primera vez ese calor en mi cuerpo, aunque se que no acabamos de conocer, me he sentido feliz a estar contigo, bueno sino quieres no importa" mientras gira su cabeza con una mueca para mirar otro lado ya que nunca confesó sus sentimientos a nadie.

"¡Yo también me he sentido feliz, quiero sé tu novia Natsu!"grita la niña feliz por lo que había dicho Natsu, mientras salta hacia el pelirrosa para abrazarle.

"¡Bueno ya solucionado esto, vamos a buscar tu casa!" Natsu grita emocionado mientras de un salto para ponerse en pie.

"Aye" respondió la chica con lágrimas de felicidad en su cara, *rugido* "¡Pero antes vamos a coger peces para comer!" dice el pelirrosa , "Wendy, por qué no vas conmigo a capturar unos peces" le dice a la chica.

"Pero es que yo no se capturar peces" dice la niña mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

"Pues te voy a enseñar, ya verás que fácil es" dice Natsu, mientras coge a la peliazul de forma nupcial llevándola hacia el río.

Un rato después el sol ya dio su últimos rayos de luz, dando salida a la brillante luna. Una pareja de niños estaba sentados juntos a lado de una cálida hoguera, disfrutando comiendo los pescados que capturaron entre los dos, "Wendy ¿En que lugar vivías con Grandine? para poder buscar donde vives"

"Vivía en una casita a lado de un bosque" responde la niña tras terminase el pescado y levantarse para poder limpiarse la cara y volver.

"Vamos a dormir" dice el pelirrosa tras apagar el fuego, se tumban en el suelo cubierto por hierba mullida.

"No me olvidado de ti" dice mientras le da un abrazo a la peliazul para darle un cálido ambiente donde dormir.

"Buenas noches Natsu-san" le dice la peliazul antes de dormirse.

"Buenas noches Wendy" le dice el otro antes de que cierre los ojos.

 **5 días después**

*exhausta* "Natsu-san espérame, no corras" dice la chica mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

" ¡Wendy hemos llegado" dice el chico pelirrosa tras salir del bosque y encontrarse delante de un prado verde con una casita al fondo.

Los dos llega hasta donde está la casita y Wendy grita " ¡Grandeeney dónde estas!", " Wendy deberías leer esto" le dice el pelirrosa a la chica tras encontrarse con un mensaje escrito en el suelo.

 **Wendy si lees esto, es que has vuelto y ahora mismo estoy buscándote.**

 **Te he dejado en la casita un objeto redondo, solo tienes que acariciarlo**

 **Y tirarlo al cielo y vendré dentro de un rato.**

 **_Grandeeney**

Tras leer ese mensaje la Wendy hizo todo lo que dijo el mensaje.

"Bueno ya no tengo que hacer nada aquí, me voy" tras levantarse del suelo, y ser tirada de nuevo por un cálido abrazo de una Wendy llorando.

"Natsu-san no me dejes, prometiste estar junto a mí, además somos novios"*lloro* le dice Wendy mientras llora por el abandono de su novio pelirrosa.

"Wendy sabes que me tengo que ir, pero te prometo que cuando nos encontremos en el futuro seremos los mejores novios" le consola Natsu tras levantarse y empezar su camino al bosque.

" ¡Natsu-san no se te olvide la promesa!" le grita al pelirrosa, mientras se despide con una gran sonrisa.

" ¡Si se me olvida en el futuro, dame un gran castigo!" se despide devolviendo otra gran sonrisa dentuda.

Bueno aquí acaba el capítulo, el siguiente capítulo lo tendréis entr días, asi que tener paciencia revisión si podéis.

Gracias por leerlo


	5. Nueva familia

**Como ThonyCvs ha dicho en el último capítulo, que el romance de estos dos muy rápido, pero en verdad no hay romance, ya que Natsu no sabe lo que realmente es el significado de una novia, ya que Igneel solo le dijo que es alguien con quién sabe sentido un calor especial en el pecho Espero que esto os aclare las cosas**

 **Revisar si podéis disfrutar del capítulo.**

 **"Me gusta el pescado" - Hablando.**

 **'Me gusta el pescado' - Pensando.**

 *** Bostezo * - Sonido.**

 **(Rugido de Dragón de fuego) - Movimiento.**

 **C.5 Final y un año después**

 **Dos días después.**

"Esto es muy aburrido sin nadie con quién hablar" dice Natsu mientras resoplaba y tenía los brazos en la cabeza, "Ojalá estaba Wendy, era más divertido", decía Natsu triste.

"Bueno, tengo que volverme más fuerte", dice "Dejar pasar el pensamiento en el pasado y animarme de nuevo, levantarme para hacer flexiones y estiramientos.

 **5 días después.**

En medio de un bosque donde se veía rastros de humo yendo hacia el cielo, había un niño pelirrojo en medio de un pequeño claro asando carne en la hoguera, esa era Natsu que estaba siguiendo su entrenamiento de supervivencia hasta el momento Igneel a recolecle.

"¡Donde estará el maldito lagarto, seguramente no se acordará de mi!" Maldición Natsu enojado del dragón por haber dejado el piso plantado aquí durante días, hasta que oye una voz familiar "Natsu parece que no tiene muerto de hambre" y mira hacia atrás encontrándose con su padre Igneel "¡Maldito lagarto antes de que me dejes en medio de un bosque!" le grita enojado nada más están juntos.

"Súbete, volvemos a casa y me cuentas todo", dice Igneel a Natsu, "¡Quiero carne para cenar!" Dice Natsu mientras sube encima del dragón, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **En una cueva**

Estuvieron hablando de que pasaron mientras estaban en el bosque.

"Sobre lo que me dijiste sobre los chicos, las chicas, y todo eso, me encontré una chica pequeña en el bosque", la cuenta Natsu a Igneel, "¿Y qué pasa con eso hijo?", La pregunta de cómo escuchar lo que dijo.

"Pues como sentí un calor en mi pecho y estaba muy feliz, recordé lo que yo dijiste sobre eso y lo pregunté si quería ser mi novia y la expliqué lo que me dijiste y me dijo que si lo respondiste Natsu centrando en la carne que Estaba embarazada de que el dragón rojo tenía una gota de su cabello en el hombro. Ignora tras escuchar lo que dijo su hijo.

* riendose * "Y dónde está esa novia" pregunta Igneel con una cara de burla para molestar al chico. "Pues volvió a su casa" dice Natsu molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Después de terminar de comer, Igneel intenta explicar lo que es una novia y una relación.

"¿No lo entiendo?", Dice Natsu rascándose la cabeza mientras intentaba entender la información dada, "Esto es muy molesto" mientras progresaba toda la información en su mente.

"Natsu mira que eres la cabeza, déjalo, mejor piénsalo cuando seas mayor" resopla Igneel tras ver lo tonto que era su hijo.

"Vale, esto era muy difícil de entender" dice y empieza a reírse * se ríe *.

"Descansa mañana en enséñale los últimos movimientos" le dice Igneel tras tumbar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos.

"Vale" asiente emocionado por los nuevos movimientos que le va a enseñar su padre, y se tumba para descansar para el día de mañana.

 **Un año después**

En un bosque, "¿Dónde estoy?" Se preguntaba Natsu despertándose con un dolor de cabeza y de pronto con una carta y una bufanda blanca de escamas a su lado. "¿Qué es esto?". Se preguntó y pudo abrirlo.

 **Querido hijo, ha tenido un problema que hacer, no volveremos**

 **ha ver en un futuro lejano, cuídate y hazte más fuerte para proteger**

 **a tu seres queridos**

_ **Igneel** _

A leerlo Natsu se pone el objetivo de encontrar su padre y la chica para cumplir su importante promesa.

 **Hace un día para Natsu pero es en realidad unos 400 años atrás en el tiempo**

"¿Estáis preparado?" Pregunta una mujer a unos 5 niños delante suya.

"Si" responde a un unísono, antes de entrar todos los cogidos en la mano.

Tras cruzar la puerta, la mujer rubia se encuentra en la entrada de un castillo, "Has visto pasar unos 5 niños".

"Solo he visto eso" mientras miraba otra mujer rubia hacia el cielo.

"Espero que estén bien" les gusta la mujer rubia, sabiendo que no podían hacer nada por ellos.

Cruzar la puerta Eclipse provocó la pérdida de memoria de todos los niños de lo sucedido, solo recordando el tiempo pasado con sus dragones.

 **Presente**

 **Después de dos dias**

"¡Igneel donde estás!" Grita el chico pelirrosa tras pasar los días deambulando y buscando por todo el bosque.

De pronto llega un camino, y dos personas atacando un mercader que pasaba allí.

 **(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)** grita Natsu antes de atacar, después de saber que era unos tipos malos.

El ataque a los ojos abiertos por el suelo, el mercado se agradeció por la cuenta de que le salvo un niño, viendo su estado la recompensa con una nueva prenda y una bolsa de dinero, y se va.

Se pone la ropa nueva que viene perfecta, y mira lo que hay dentro de la bolsa "¿Qué es esto?" Se pregunta el chico.

"Eso es dinero y se puede usar para comprar muchas cosas con eso" de pronto Natsu escucha una voz atrás suya, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con un viejo vestido de un atuendo naranja.

"¿Tienes una familia?" Le pregunta el viejo, "Mi padre es un dragón y se llama Igneel" dice el chico.

"Así que un dragón, aunque en el día en el día no hay muchos" dice el viejo sorprendido, "Tienes un lugar al que ir", la pregunta del viejo, y el chico niega con la cabeza.

"¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?" * Sonriendo * le ofrece el viejo una mano, "Vale, me llamo Natsu Dragneel ... eee" se presenta Natsu, "Llámame Makarov y vamos a presentarte tu nueva familia" se presenta con una sonrisa amplia y así los dos se fueron.

 **Fin del capítulo, espero que os haya gustado chicos.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo**


	6. Chapter 6 comienzo del entrenamiento

**Como pensáis que hay una diferencia de 4 años de edad en el manga, pero a mi no me importan una diferencia de edad de solo 4 años, pero más adelante en la historia Wendy envejecerá unos cuantos años para tener la historia a la altura de los criterios de mis queridos lectores.**

 **Gracias por comentar en el capítulo anterior, y disfrutar este otro.**

 **"Me gusta el pescado" - Hablando.**

 **'Me gusta el pescado' - Pensando.**

 *** Bostezo * - Sonido.**

 **(Rugido de Dragón de fuego) - Movimiento.**

 **Capitulo 6 Fairy Tail**

En una ciudad llamada Magnolia situada en Fiore, destacaba el edificio en el cual estaba uno de los gremios más famosos de Fiore, Fairy Tail.

Dentro del gremio, cada una de las personas estaban a lo suyo, una niña morena estaba con las cartas, un hombre estaba fumando, un niño con el torso desnudo comiendo y los demás con sus otras actividades.

De pronto se abren las puertas del gremio, dejando atrás un niño y un niño.

"Estoy de vuelta" dice Makarov sonriente.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta el chico que estaba comiendo llamado Gray.

"¡Soy Soy Natsu Dragneel! grita a presentarse con un tono emocionado.

"Se unirá al gremio" en específico Makarov, antes de ir a por el sello.

Mientras, todos se acercan a Natsu y el otro a preguntar.

"¿Qué magia usas?" Pregunta Cana interesada, "Uso de la magia de un DragonSlayer de fuego" responde mientras se envuelve su mano en fuego.

"Así que magia de fuego" comentó Macao, ya que él también usa fuego.

"Me la enseñó Igneel" dice Natsu, "¿Quién es Igneel?" Pregunta Gray mientra busca su ropa desaparecida.

"Es mi padre y es un dragón" dice orgulloso Natsu de su padre, mientras todos estaban en shock por quién era su padre, hasta que alguien interrumpió "¿Y dónde está ahora?" Pregunta Mirajane una peliblanca con un tono burlón.

"No lo se" responde Natsu triste por no saber dónde está su padre, "Ya sabéis que era una mentira", dice Mirajane.

"Creerle, su magia es una antigua y perdida" dice Makarov, que acaba de venir con el sello, "¿A dónde quieres el sello del gremio?".

"En el hombro derecho y rojo, por favor" responde Natsu, después de ponerle el sello Makarov llama a una persona "Erza ven aquí", de pronto viene una pelirroja entre la multitud.

"A partir de ahora le enséñalas todo" le dice el maestro a Erza, "Si, maestro" mientras asentía la cogió de la mano a Natsu y se lo lleva.

Todos volvieron a hacer su tarea pendiente o lo que antes antes de esto.

 **Dos años después**

En una pequeña casa al lado del río a las afueras de la ciudad, aquí vive Natsu y su nuevo compañero que era un gato azul, feliz, nació hace un año en el lugar encontrado por Natsu y que fue cuidado por Lissana y Natsu hasta que eclosiono el huevo.

"Feliz vamonos al gremio" Natsu llamó al gato.

"Aye" mientras voló a su cabeza.

 **En el gremio**

Natsu y Happy entraron en el gremio, y nada más entrar al gremio Grey le reta a una pelea "Hey Flamebrain, quieres pelea", "Te reventare princesa de hielo" el otro le grita enfadado.

Estos dos hechos fueron hechos en estos dos años y en cada uno de los que se hicieron en el gremio terminado con una factura de los destrozos.

"Dejar de pelear, Natsu tienes una visita, ve a mi despacho" llama el maestro a Natsu, llamando la atención del pelirrosa.

En el despacho del maestro, Natsu entró y se encontró con Makarov.

"Natsu, es la persona que dice que te conoce y quiere pedirte algo", dice el maestro señalando un viejo a su lado.

Mirando a la persona a un lado del maestro, Natsu y feliz se quedaron en shock, "Natsu, no es el viejo de la vida", pregunta feliz, "Si, es una misión que hace en el bosque, le encuentro muerto de hambre "comenta Natsu.

"¿Qué hace aquí, señor?" Pregunta Natsu confuso por venir aquí.

"Joven, vengo aquí con solo un propósito y es si querías venir conmigo para poder entrenarte y poder hacerte más fuerte" le dice el viejo a Natsu.

"¿Porqué me quieres entrenar viejo?" Le pregunta Natsu confuso por la declaración del viejo.

"Me recuerdas de cuando era joven y era así de apasionante como tú, y quería alguien con quien poder transmitir mi magia", le cuenta el viejo a Natsu. "Que me dices".

"Vale, si solo puedo volver al gremio en el futuro" responde Natsu.

"Claro, si quieres también puedes venir tú pequeño compañero, despéstete de todos nosotros vamos ahora" le dice el viejo.

Natsu sale a la sala y se despide de todos.

"¡Natsu cuídate!" Gritaba Lissana mientras lloraba.

"¡Cuidaos todos, vuelve mucho más fuerte que antes!" Se despidió con una gran sonrisa mientras se iba con el viejo y Feliz.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, que no te esperase esto.**

 **Comentar como os ha parecido y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7 tres años después

**Perdón por los que no les gusta gustado.**

 **Disfrutar este capítulo**

 **"Me gusta el pescado" - Hablando.**

 **'Me gusta el pescado' - Pensando.**

 *** Bostezo * - Sonido.**

 **(Rugido de Dragón de fuego) - Movimiento.**

 **Capítulo 7 Tres años después**

 **3 años después**

"Viejo, hasta luego" se despidió Natsu, después de pasar unos tres años de arduos entrenamiento.

En estos tres años Natsu había creído y media ahora unos 182 cm y llevaba un chaleco negro, un pantalón corto y como siempre su bufanda de escamadas blancas, en su hombro estaba feliz su compañero, que no había cambiado ni una pizca, solo que llevaba ahora una bolsa verde en la espalda.

 **2 horas después en las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia**

"Natsu por fin vamos a volver a casa" dice Happy contento, "Feliz, machaca a Mira cuando volvamos" dice Natsu emocionado por pelear con Mira. "Aye" respondió Happy.

Natsu llega y está a unos metros de paso del cementerio, hasta que de pronto vio una Mirajane y Elfman arreglados entrar con un ramo de flores al cementerio.

Extrañado va ha ver que hacen estos dos yendo al cementerio, "Mira, Elfman ¿Qué ha hecho aquí?" Pregunta Natsu detrás de estos.

"¡Natsu que haces aquí!" Gritaron los dos al unísono y ocultando una detrás para el pelirrosa no lo viera.

"¿Qué oculto detrás de esto?" Pregunta Natsu curioso, este es el segundo y el que está en la lápida en shock, tanto feliz como él. Natsu que no creía lo que ponía ahí y se va corriendo al bosque.

"Natsu eso era mentira ¿no?" * Llora * gime Feliz, "No, feliz ha sido culpa mía por irme durante tres años y no hay poder salvado" dijo Natsu arrepentido de no poder estar en ese momento. "Pero Lissana no tenía nada que ver con triste, así que Feliz cumpleaños, mañana vamos al cementerio" mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, tanto él como Feliz.

 **Mientras tanto en el gremio**

Mirajane y Elfman entraron al gremio, "Elfman, Mira que ha pasado, porque está así así" Erza preocupada por el comportamiento de estos dos.

"Erza, ha vuelto", dice Mira triste, "¿Quién ha vuelto, Mira?" Pregunta Erza confusa por lo que dijo la chica. "Natsu ha vuelto y vio lo que ponía en la lapida de Lissana" confesó Mira y se puso a llorar.

Todos se quedaron en shock y se pusieron triste por la confesión de la peliblanca, "Iré a buscarle" dijo Erza un momento después, "Erza no vayas, es mejor no molestar, dejar pasar el tiempo y se pasará" interrumpió el maestro .

 **2 días después**

Como siempre Mira y Elfman visitaban la tumba de su hermana cada mañana, pero al entrar se encuentran con la persona más inesperada.

"¿Natsu, feliz?" Pregunta la chica en shock por ver al pelirrosa y al gato.

"¿Qué ha hecho aquí?" Pregunta Elfman, "Estábamos dejando estas flores", dice Natsu triste.

"Fue culpa mía, lo siento", dice Elfman, que de pronto se arrodilla y se culpa a sí mismo.

"Elfman no te culpes, Lissana no quería ser tan triste como tú. ¡Se un hombre!" Le consoló Natsu, "Ser un hombre", "Sé ser un hombre y Lissana está orgulloso de mí". Se propuso Elfman a sí mismo.

"Así que no estéis triste los dos, y se sienta como Lissana siempre quiso que fuéramos, felices" dijo Natsu sonriendo, "Gracias" dijo Mira tras abalanzarse sobre Natsu y darle un abrazo.

 **En el gremio**

"¡Estamos de vuelta!" Grita Natsu entrando al gremio.

Los más cercanos a Natsu se abalanzaron sobre él, "Flamebrain ¿te ha hecho más fuerte, no ?, lucha contra mi" le reta Grey emocionado.

"Vamos al campo de entrenamiento, pero no te enfades si te gano" advierte a Natsu también emocionado por saber la fuerza de su rival.

Afuera en el campo de entrenamiento, estaban los dos enfrente del otro y todos alrededor del campo.

"¿Quién ganara?" Se pregunta Mira en voz alta, "Grey se ha hecho fuerte durante estos 3 años" comenta Erza, "No ganará a Natsu" habla Happy confiado.

"¿Qué magia ha aprendido Natsu?" Pregunta Makarov a Happy, "No has aprendido solo una magia, sino has aprendido otra entrenando" Confiesa Happy.

"¿Cuáles son las dos preguntas?" Pregunta Mira con curiosidad, "Ya lo verás" dice Feliz pecado confesar que dos magias aprendió Natsu.

 **Ya ha terminado este capítulo, gracias por seguir esta historia por agrado por el apoyo.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Chapter 8 Gray vs Natsu

**ThonyCvs gracias por el comentario y el apoyo.**

 **Los que acaban de seguir la historia, bienvenido a la familia, chicos gracias por los favoritos.**

 **Aquí va el octavo capítulo, ¡Disfrutarlo!.**

 **"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.**

 **'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.**

 ***Bostezo* — Sonido.**

 **(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.**

 **Capítulo 8 Gray vs Natsu**

Cada uno se estaban preparando para pelear, empieza Gray **(Ice make: Lanza)** aparece unas lanzas de hielo que se dirige hacia Natsu, "Muro de tierra" se defiende este con un muro aparecido de suelo.

"Así que magia de tierra" dice Makarov impresionado, "Alejaos, es peligroso estar cerca" advierte Happy tras ver la pose de ataque de Natsu.

Alejados pregunta Erza confusa "¿Happy que pasa?", "Natsu va a usar su otra magia, mira" señala Happy al campo.

 **"Ice make: Piso"** Gray congela el suelo, pero Natsu no se mueve del sitio, parece que no le afecta el suelo de hielo.

"Prepárate Gray" mientras se agacha y pone su mano en el suelo **(Suelo de lava)** , de repente delante de Natsu todo el suelo se convirtió en lava.

"¡Que coño has hecho Flamebrain!" mientras estaba en el aire y congelaba el suelo mientras caía. "Solo un pequeño truco, aquí viene el próximo ataque" dice Natsu (Torrente de Lava), de pronto aparece un torrente de lava perforando el suelo de hielo abajo de Gray carbonizando a este, dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Happy vamos a comer!" dice Natsu como si no acaba de hacer nada, todos estaban en shock menos el gato azul "Aye" dice esté volando al hombro de Natsu, dentro de unos segundos estos se despiertan de shock y Erza lleva a Gray inconsciente y chamuscado a la enfermería.

 **En la barra**

"¿Que queréis para comer? " pregunta Mira, con una sonrisa.

"¡Mira que haces en la barra!" gritaron los dos al unísono, sorprendidos por la chica.

"Después de la muerte de Lissana perdí la mayoría de mis poderes y tuve que trabajar aquí" dijo tristemente la chica, finalmente dando una sonrisa forzada.

"Perdona Mira, quiero lo más picante si es posible" pide Natsu, "Yo quiero pescado" pide Happy lo único que ama más comer.

Un momento después Mira lleva un filete llameante y un pescado " Aquí tenéis" dice.

"Invitó esta vez" dice Mira mientras le da un guiño, "Gracias Mira" dice Natsu, mientras Happy asentía "Aye".

"¿Qué vais a hacer?" pregunta Mira interesada por estos dos, "Vamos a tomar misiones para conseguir gemas" dice Natsu mientras se despide con la mano.

 **En la enfermería**

"¿Dónde estoy?" pregunta Gray confuso, "Estas en la enfermería hijo" responde una voz.

"¡Maestro donde está Natsu!" pregunta Gray queriendo seguir peleando, "Gray déjalo, no eres rival suyo, te noqueo con solo una parte pequeña de su fuerza" le aconseja Makarov.

"Joder, se ha hecho mucho más fuerte" dice Gray aceptando la idea de que Natsu se ha hecho más fuerte.

"Ya no estas a su altura" dice Makarov desanimando al chico, "No abandonare, me haré más fuerte y le retaré a peleas" se decide Gray.

"Esa es la actitud hijo, espero que lo consigas" le sonríe Makarov al chico, "Gracias Maestro" le agradece el otro.

 **De vuelta**

Natsu y Happy estaban decidiendo que misión tomar, "Vamos a este" le dice Natsu mientras cogía una misión sobre matar un monstruo que acechaba a un pueblo al este de Fiore, "Aye" asentía Happy después de leer la misión.

Natsu iba al bar y se lo enseñó a Mira, "Buena suerte con la misión" esta dijo a Natsu y Happy después de aceptar la misión.

"Vamos Happy" llama al gato para irse, "Aye, sir" contesta el gato volando hacia él.

 **En la estación de Magnolia**

"No podemos ir andando" pregunta Natsu desesperado al subir al tren, "Si vamos andando llegaremos dentro de una semana" dice Happy.

Los dos suben al tren y se sientan a esperar a que se mueva el tren, "Natsu ¿estás bien?" pregunta Happy viendo que el DragónSlayer estaba con la mejillas hinchadas y verde.

Dos horas después, Natsu apenas salió de tren si no fuera por el revisor de tren y nada más poner pie en tierra firme empieza a besar el suelo.

 **En el pueblo**

Natsu y Happy se encontraban en la entrada del edificio de alcalde, llamando a la puerta le recibió mujer de 31 años que les llevó al despacho del alcalde.

"Bienvenido yo soy Marhall el alcalde de este pequeño pueblo, hemos tenido varios ataques de un monstruo que proviene de la cima de la montaña, así que por favor elimina ese monstruo" le informa el alcalde Marhall a Natsu.

Natsu asiente y se va a la montaña, "así que es aquí" dice encontrándose al pie de la montaña.

(Earth Create: Stairs) Natsu crea unas escaleras de tierra hacia la cima, los dos subieron hasta llegar hasta la cima encontrándose con un toro gigante, "Así que tu eres el famoso monstruo" dice Natsu, (Magma Eruption) de pronto el suelo empieza a retumbar y de pronto erupciona magma incinerando al toro, dejando solo los dos cuernos blancos, "Me esperaba más" se deprime Natsu por la aburrida batalla y coge los cuernos antes de irse.

 **En el despacho de nuevo**

Ya he matado a ese monstruo debilucho, dice tirando los cuernos a la mesa.

"Gracias, toma la recompensa" le agradece mientras le entrega una bolsa de 250.000 gemas a Natsu.

" ¿Me pondrías decir su nombre?" le pregunta a Natsu antes de irse, "Soy Natsu Dragneel, un mago de Fairy Tail" dice sonriendo, a la vez enseñando su marca de gremio.

"Vamos a volver al gremio" le dice a Happy, "Aye sir" este responde.

 **Aqui termina este capítulo, he añadido dos magias nuevas a Natsu, no he usado su magia de DragonSlayer para poder monstrar sus otras dos magias. Así que el próximo capítulo será dos años después.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado.**


	9. Chapter 9 Nueva miembro

**Disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo.**

 **"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.**

 **'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.**

 ***Bostezo* — Sonido.**

 **(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.**

 **2 años después**

2 años después de la muerte de Lissana, en las calles de Magnolia se encontraba un chico corriendo entusiasmado hacia el gremio de Fairy Tail, abriendo las puertas grita "¡Natsu lucha conmigo!" ese era Gray quién estaba buscando Natsu para poder pelear.

Viendo que nos estaba, se acerca al bar y le pregunta a Mira "Mira sabes dónde se encuentra Natsu".

"Se fue esta mañana a una misión" le responde Mira que volvía al trabajo.

"¡He oído que hay un tal Salamandra en el puerto de Hargeon!" grita Max que estaba comiendo en una mesa.

"Así que en Hargeon, ya verá Natsu" dice Gray mientras sale corriendo de gremio.

"¿Pero si su misión era en un bosque?" se pregunta Mira mientras no le daba importancia.

 **En** **el** **puerto** **de** **Hargeon**

Se encontraba una chica rubia llamada Lucy Heartfilia, esta se escapó de casa en busca de tener una vida libre y divertida como maga.

Lucy entra a la tienda de magos, "hola ¿Qué artículos de mago tiene?" le pregunta al encargado.

"Tenemos este que cambia de color la ropa" le presenta un artículo.

"Ya tengo uno" la otra dice, "¿Tienes alguna llave?" pregunta.

"Solo tenemos la llave de la constelación del perrito" le informa mientras presenta una llave plateada, "Quiero esa, ¿Cuándo cuesta?" dice la rubia.

"Cuesta unos 100.000 gemas" ofrece el precio de la llave, "No me pondría ofrecer una oferta a una chica tan guapa como yo" dice mostrando su cuerpo.

*soplido* " Solo me descontó 1.000 gemas " se quejaba Lucy después de comprar la llave.

"¡Corre, el famoso Salamandra se encuentra calle abajo!" de pronto oye una voz de una chica, "No será el famoso Mago de fuego Salamandra" dice asombrada después de perseguir a un montón de chicas amontonadas en un grupo alrededor de el llamado Salamandra.

El tal llamado Salamandra al ver a la chica rubia le hechiza, '¿Qué me pasa?' piensa Lucy a no saber por qué se sentía atraída involuntariamente.

A unos metros de estos estaba Gray quién llegó a la multitud, se adentró en la multitud y se encontró delante del tal Salamandra, "¿Quién eres?" pregunta al hombre, "Yo soy Salamandra un mago del famoso gremio de Fairy Tail" dice con orgullo por ser del gremio haciendo enfadar a Gray por tomar el nombre del gremio y por hacerle perder el tiempo.

"No oses tomar el nombre de Fairy Tail" (Ice Make: Hammer) de pronto invoca un martillo de hielo que ataca al hombre, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

"Que alguien llame a las autoridades, este no es el auténtico Salamandra sino un criminal"

Gray le avisa a las chicas, antes de irse para volver al gremio y ser bloqueada por una rubia.

"¿Qué quieres?" le pregunta Gray, " Gracias por salvarme de su hechizo, me gustaría invitarte a comer" le responde Lucy, " Vale, tengo hambre" dice mientras le rugía el estómago.

 **En** **el** **restaurante**

"Encantado como le he dicho yo soy Lucy, así que usted es Gray" dice Lucy.

"Si" asiente a lo que dice mientras come.

"Ese tipo me lanzo un hechizo y caí en el, hasta que le interrumpistes y rompiste el hechizo, y esta es mi forma de agradecértelo" dice refiriéndose a la comida, 'Aunque me gasté las 1000 gemas conseguidas por mi cuerpo" dice pensando en aquella tienda de mago.

"Aunque no lo parezca, yo soy también soy una maga, aunque no me he unido a ningún gremio" dice Lucy. "Porque no te unes a Fairy Tail" le invita Gray después de escuchar lo que dice.

"¿En serio puedo unirme al gremio?" Dice incrédula Lucy, "Si quieres unirte ven conmigo" dice con indiferencia Gray después de levantarse ya punto de irse.

"Vale" acepta entusiasmada antes de levantarse también y empezar a seguirle.

 **En** **la** **ciudad** **de** **Magnolia**

"Ya hemos llegado" le informa a Lucy a llegar a la entrada del gremio.

"¿Está Natsu?" pregunta Gray nada más entrar, y todos negándose con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal con el tal Salamandra?" pregunta Max recibiendo una patada de Gray que de pronto se le desapareció la ropa. De pronto empezó una pelea entre Gray, Elfman y Loke.

De pronto aparece un gigante asustando a Lucy, "Bienvenido maestro" saluda Mira.

"¡Que ha pasado aquí!" grita alejando a todos mientras se convertía en un hombre pequeño.

"Así que tú te vas a unir al gremio ¿no?" pregunta a Lucy, "Si, me quiero unir al gremio" responde esta.

"Mira encárgate de Lucy" le dice a la peliblanca, "Sígueme" esta le dice a Lucy antes de irse a donde la barra.

"¿Dónde quieres el sello?" pregunta Mira, "Aquí y que sea rosa por favor" levanta su mano para que la ponga el sello, "Buena elección" opina Mira sonriendo.

"Gray ya tengo el sello" le enseña la mano a Gray, "Bien por ti Lucy, vamos a escoger tu primera misión" dice mientras va al tablón.

"Mi padre aún no ha vuelto" le dice el niño a Makarov, " Romeo tú padre es un mago, no te preocupes estará bien" le dice el Maestro.

"Pero dijo que volvería en tres días y ha pasado una semana" se queja Romeo, "Romeo no hay ningún mago en este reino que no se pueda cuidar de sí mismo" dice Makarov.

"¡Eres un tonto!" le grita Romeo mientras le da un puñetazo.

"¿No podemos ir a buscar a su padre." le dice Lucy a Gray, "Vale" acepta Gray.

De pronto se abren las puertas y entran dos personas, "¡Papá!" grita el niño corriendo al hombre apoyado sobre la otra persona.

"Lo siento Macao, había un mono de más; si no fuera por Natsu que por casualidad estaba allí no estaría aquí" refiriéndose al pelirrosa a su lado.

"Gracias Natsu-onichan" le dice a Natsu, " Todo somos familia ¿no?" dice Natsu sonriendo.

 **Aquí acaba este episodio, espero que os haya gustado**


	10. Chapter 10 Erza vuelve

Disfrutar de este capítulo.

"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.

*Bostezo* — Sonido.

(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.

Arco de Lullaby

"Natsu esta vez te ganaré" dice Gray, mientras repentinamente le ataca al pelirrosa.

"Primero ponte ropa stripper" se burla Natsu antes de irse al bar con Happy a comer.

"Hola Mira , quisiera lo de siempre" dice Natsu，"Yo quiero pescado" dice Happy de pie encima del bar.

"¿Cómo te ha ido la misión?" Pregunta Mira mientras atendía el pedido, "Solo era monstruo débil" dice Natsu decepcionado a pensar en la aburrida misión.

"¿Ha pasado algo interesante mientras no estaba?"pregunta Natsu, "Nada fuera de lo normal, solo se ha unido una nueva maga que ha traído Gray" le cuenta lo sucedido mientras entrega los platos.

"¿En serio el stripper a traído una nueva maga, donde está ahora?" comenta Natsu, "Se fue hace un rato" le contesta Mira.

"Gracias por la comida Mira, quédate el cambio" le entrega una bolsa de gemas.

"Vamos a pescar" dice Happy emocionado, "Buena idea, me vendrá bien un descanso" dice Natsu con las manos en a cabeza. Los dos se fueron al río a pescar.

2 días después

Ha pasado dos días, Natsu y Happy descansaron mientras que Lucy hizo la primera misión con Gray, no pudieron conseguir el dinero pero Lucy consiguió una la llave del espíritu celestial de Virgo.

En el gremio se encontraban como siempre la pareja de rivales peleando, mientras que Lucy se encontraba apartada, de pronto aparece a su lado Loke intentando cotejarla.

"¿Qué magia usas preciosa?" Pregunta el chico, "Soy una maga celestial" dice la chica asustando a Loke "Que mala coincidencia, hasta luego" se va corriendo con el rabo entre las patas sin ninguna razón.

Un rato después vuelve como si hubiera visto un fantasma " Erza ha vuelto" dice con miedo.

"¿Porque tiene miedo de Erza?" pregunta a Mira, "Una vez Loke intentó cotejarla y casi murió en el acto, mientras que apaleó a Gray porque no tenía su ropa" dice Mira con su típica sonrisa.

Entra de pronto Erza, "Cana, así no es la forma de beber" replica a esta y varios otros.

"Natsu, Gray os necesito para una misión, en media hora en la estación" dice esta a los dos.

"Si" responde obedientemente Gray asustado de esta.

Media hora después en la estación

''¿Happy que crees para que nos necesita a streeper y a mí?" le pregunta a Happy, "Será una misión difícil, Aye" respondió a su pregunta.

Halaron Happy y Natsu un rato más hasta que llegó Erza, "¿Dónde esta Gray?" pregunta Erza,

"A mi ni me preguntes" dice Natsu, mientras Happy también negaba.

Hasta que de pronto llega Gray, justo con una rubia a su lado, "¿Quién es ella?, Gray sabes que no puedes involucrar a otras personas" dice Erza, mirando al chico.

"Pero ella es fuerte" dice Gray, cuando todos se subían al tren. Todos empezaron a subirse al tren.

En el asiento de tren, todos estaban bien menos Natsu que estaba tirado en el asiento a lado de Gray. "¿Qué le pasa?" Dice Lucy a ver a Natsu, "Solo tiene un problema con los vehículos" dice Happy.

"Ahora que preguntó que magia usáis cada uno" dice Lucy, "Mi magia es la magia del hielo" dice mientras creaba el logo de Fairy Tail. "Erza utiliza magia de Re equip, una magia muy bonita, y Natsu utiliza principalmente magia de DragonSlayer de fuego" dice Happy a la rubia, que estaba progresando la información, "¿Magia de DragonSlayer?" dice confundida la rubia, "Se le enseñó su padre Igneel, es un dragón" le responde Happy, "Un dragón" grita en shock la rubia, "De pequeño, Igneel le encontró en el bosque y le crio" dice Happy.

"No puedo más"dice Natsu con cara de querer vomitar, "Natsu siéntate aquí" le dice Erza indicándole que se siente a lado suya.

A cambiar los sitios Erza golpea a Natsu dejándolo inconsciente en su regazo.

"Escuchar atentamente, nuestra misión es un gremio oscuro así que tener cuidado" dice Erza.

Un rato después siguen hablando hasta llegar a su destino, bajándose pronto se da cuenta de que se dejaron a Natsu en el tren.

En el tren Natsu se encuentra con una persona del gremio oscuro, siendo burlado por él ya que no podía hacer nada. A final se tira del tren, siendo cogido por Erza y demás.

Perdona por la tardanza.


	11. Chapter 11 Lullaby muere

Disfrutar el capítulo

"Me gusta el pescado" - Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' - Pensando.

* Bostezo * - Sonido.

(Rugido de Dragón de fuego) - Movimiento.

C.10 Canción de cuna 2

"Qué ha pasado Natsu" pregunta Erza, "Era un miembro de un tal Eisenwald, y tenía una flauta con un cráneo de los ojos" dice Natsu.

"Eres tonto, ese es nuestro objetivo" grita Erza, "No, no puede ser" dice suavemente Lucy con una cara de incredulidad, "¿Qué pasa Lucy?", Pregunta la pelirroja. Dice que la rubia es una magia maldita llamada Canción de la muerte. "Y van a la estación, lo que significa lo que va a expandir por toda la estación, hay que darse cuenta" dice Erza mientras transmitía magia a borbotones por el vehículo.

Llegado a la estación, Erza noquea a las guardias y entrando dentro.

Encontré con más de 50 miembros del gremio oscuro, "Así que vosotros sois así Fairy Tail" dice "Hombre con una guadaña en el aire", "Yo soy Erigor" dice "El hombre antes de ir con dos miembros hacia la salida". "Vosotros en un por ellos, yo os encargo y os dejo en un santiamén" dice Natsu cuando se emociona antes de pelear con todos.

Erza y los demás se van tras esos tres, mientras Natsu está luchando. Con mi mano izquierda invocó la tierra y Con mi mano izquierda. El fuego del dragón, lo mismo que Meteoro menor del dragón de fuego, Grita Natsu. "Este es el gran Salamandra, la gente exagera las cosas" dice un miembro aleatorio, causando que todos se rían. Esto no fue solo el gran daño que iba a caer, ni pronto, ni una gran roca, sino también el techo hasta caer en el medio del grupo, causando la caída de la estación de medios y el grupo.

Mientras tanto, "Estará bien Natsu, ha habido una explosión" pregunta la chica a estos, "Maldito Natsu, otra vez ha destruido un edificio" dice Erza, "Mejor que media ciudad, ha mejorado su control el Flamebrain, mecachis" Dice gris molesto por sable que Natsu ha vuelto más fuerte que antes.

Mientras tanto y feliz estaba con estos, Gris se encuentra con algunos de los hombres, y se enfrenta a él, mientras que desafortunadamente Lucy se encuentra con el otro. Claramente ganan las dos batallas, reuniéndose todos los afueras.

"¿Qué es esto?", Se pregunta "¿Qué es esto?", "¿Qué es esto?". "Ya se" se produjo una idea como Lucy tras lo que hacía Natsu, (Abrete puerta celestial de Virgo) aparece pronto una chica joven pelirrosa con el traje de una sirvienta,

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta Lucy, mientras grababa a la Virgo que vio la anterior vez. "Soy un espíritu celestial que cumple con los requisitos de la deuda" dice la chica.

Lucy apresurada dice: "Si, mi ama" responde la chica antes de cavar un agujero al otro lado. "Bien hecho Lucy, no ha sido una equivocación traerte aquí" dice Gris, "Démonos prisa" dice Erza mientras se usa como vehículo y utiliza toda la magia para que el vehículo vaya a toda la mecha.

Mientras tanto, otra vez, Natsu persiguió un ejercicio tras el suelo, pronto un gato azul se posa en su hombro, "Feliz, si ha venido significa que he escapado del tornado" dice Natsu mientras corría, "Sí, fue gracias a Lucy y su amiga "dice feliz. Natsu llega a su objetivo, quién estaba en el aire "Te pateare el trasero" le dice a Erigor. (Puño de hierro del dragón de fuego) Natsu ataca así varias veces, pero surte efecto.

De pronto se empieza a gritar haciendo clic en las llamas a su alrededor a lo largo de la temperatura del aire para arriba, dejando un tiempo indefinido. (No hay la flauta) dice Natsu, "No hay la flauta" dice Natsu, "Hay que avisar al maestro, creo que va ha" tocar en la reunión "dice Erza urgentemente mientras sacaba una bola de cristal.

Mientras tanto, en otro momento y en otro lugar, el miembro faltante de Eisenwald llevaba el demonio Canción de cuna, es decir, la flauta con el cráneo de los ojos, está preparado para tocar la flauta. "¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas joven?" De pronto oye una voz ya se ve en la dirección se encuentra con un viejo, "¿Quiere escuchar la canción que voy a tocar señor, no se arrepentirá?" Dice el joven mientras que se ponía La voz en la boca, pero en la verdad no se puede tocar a tocar la canción, "No hace falta que no hagas esto, sabes, no, tú eres así" dice Makarov al chico, quién al escucharlo cae de rodillas arrepentido dejando caer la flauta para una Por el momento, aparece el maestro de Blue Pegasus, Natsu y los demás, "Así que ya sabías, lo que iba a hacer" dice el chico, "Ya me llegaste a un aviso hace unos minutos" le confiesa Makarov.

"J, ja, ja, no me comparo con ustedes simples humanos, yo soy uno de los grandes demonios de Zeref, os destruiré" de pronto la flauta se ve y se convierte en un monstruo gigante de madera con agujeros en su cuerpo.

"Nosotros nos encargamos de esto" dice Erza que tenía un lado a lado a Natsu, Gray y Happy.

Esto se debe a un ataque cortante y filoso, mientras que Grey le atacaba con su magia de hielo y Natsu con su magia de DragonSlayer. El monstruo enfadado iba a atacar, su ataque era su canción de muerte, pero mientras tanto se vendió pronto un sonido agudo como un silbido, "¡Malditos humanos!" Grita el monstruo enfadado, "Voy a terminar esto" (Llama brillante del Dragón de fuego). Natsu led por Happy lanza una bola de fuego desde arriba, que el tema de los maestros de los gremios.

Haciendo que Makarov, Natsu y los demás huyan.

Aquí termina este capítulo.

Thony este capítulo es un ejemplo de cómo cambia algunos sucesos antes de saltarme al capítulo donde se encuentra, así como espera al siguiente, que lo voy a hacer más largo que los demás.

Gracias por leer este capítulo y comentar.

Hasta el siguiente


	12. Chapter 12 Encuentro 1

Que disfrutéis mucho este capítulo.

"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.

*Bostezo* — Sonido.

(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.

C.11 ¿La conozco?

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Natsu y los demás mataron al demonio de la flauta Lullaby, en este tiempo vencieron a un demonio malgastado y hubo una guerra de clanes, a final ganando Fairy Tail y destruyendo el otro clan.

En este día tranquilo estaban estos sentados en una mesa tomando algo y descansando después de acabar las misiones que acababan de terminar cada uno.

De pronto suena el chirrido de las puertas gigantes del gremio, todos atraídos por el sonido dejan de hacer lo que hacen y mirar hacia la voz familiar que grita.

Este era el maestro del gremio Makarov "Escucharme hijos míos , sabéis que no hace mucho tiempo ha habido noticias sobre un gremio oscuro llamado Oración Seis que han atacado varios gremio y han tenido éxito, por eso nos hemos aliado con otros tres gremios para poder destruir este gremio. Vamos a enviar el grupo más fuerte para que se reúnan con los otros enviados" tras terminar lo que dice, de pronto se hace un murmullo en el grupo de gente, se podía oír, "Será nuestro grupo el Shadow Geat"… "¿Quién será?"….. y más preguntas o respuestas. Interrumpiendo la charla con un carraspeo, "Partirá mañana al lugar de reunión el equipo de Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray y Lucy, he oído que ha formado un equipo, así que preparaos para partir mañana por la mañana" escuchando esto las personas nombradas se van para prepararse para el día de mañana, menos Natsu y Happy que estos van a pescar y relajarse el resto del día.

Al día siguiente en el tren estaban Natsu y Lucy, quienes coincidieron en el mimo tren. "¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar así cuando estas en un tren?, no tienes solución" Lucy resopla mientras estaba levantada mirando al pelirrosa ocupando los dos asientos mientras no podía hacer nada con el mareo. No se dieron cuenta de que pasó a lado suya una chica peliazul de trece años llevando unas cajas amontonada, esta siente un presentimiento y se da la vuelta, encontrándose con la vista de una rubia levantada, quién era Lucy.

Un rato después el tren llega al destino, de pronto sale un chico pelirrosa que se tira del tren y empieza a besar el suelo mientras gritaba "Ya nunca volveré a subir a un tren" dice Natsu feliz por estar en tierra firme.

"Habéis llegado tarde, os tendré que enseñar después de esta misión cómo llegar puntual" dice Erza enfadada, "Hemos estado aquí unos 20 minutos hasta que habéis venido, maldito Flamebrain" de pronto se oye otra voz quién era Gray que también llegó pronto como Erza.

"Pongámonos en marcha, aún hay camino hasta llegar al lugar de reunión" dice poco después Erza.

Un tiempo después se encuentra en un sendero en medio de un bosque, "Ahí hay un edificio, será el palacio de corazoncitos en el que quedamos" grita Lucy a ver un edificio más adelante del camino.

Era un edificio al estilo del catedral en Magnolia, pero más pequeña y menos exagerado.

"¿Falta mucho?" dice Natsu dentro del palacio, "Es aquí idiota" le responde Natsu.

"Es del Maestro Bob, el lider de Blue Pegasus" explica Erza a todos, "El maestro Bob….. ese gordo con tutu me da escalofríos" dice Gray quién estaba medio desnudo.

"Damas y caballeros con todos ustedes, la increíble belleza de Blue Pegasus, dejar que nos presentamos" de pronto se oye tres voces al unísono.

"Cien-noches Hibiki" se presenta uno.

"Santa-Noche Eve" se presenta otro.

Y el último "Noche-Vacía Ren"

"¡Qué elegancia!, no como otros" Lucy se asombraba antes de mirar a los suyos y decepcionarse.

"Un placer conocerte Titania" se presenta Eve, "Eres tan bella como dicen" le alaga Hibiki, "Ve por aquí, por favor" le dice Ren a Erza.

"¿Quieres una infusión?" Le ofrecía Eve, mientras Hibiki "¿Quieres lavarte las manos con esto?".

Mientras Ren traía también a Lucy, "Quieres sentarte también", "Joo, porque sois tan monos" dice Lucy avergonzada.

"De que van estos gavilanes" dice despreciando Gray.

Mientras en el sofá, "Tú rostro es realmente hermoso, siempre me ha parecido tan angelical"

dice Eve dejando a Erza en shock, mientras Ren se comportaba como chico duro dejando a Lucy en shock también.

Mientras el que faltaba "Así que estaréis agotadas después del camino, porque no descasamos muñecas" dice Hibiki, "JUN-TI-TOOS" dicen los tres a unísono.

"Chicos, porque no dejáis de cotejarlas", dice una voz "¡Ichiya!l dice Ren hacia la voz, "Así que tú también está aquí" dice Erza que parecía nerviosa, "Pero si es mi querida Erza" dice Ichiya, "Cuando tiempo si verte cariño, ahora que estoy aquí estarás a salvo".

"¿Cariño?" Dice Lucy en shock "¿Qué?" Dice también Happy.

"Mil disculpas por lo ocurrido, así que eres la pareja de Ichiya", dice los Trimans.

"No, no a todo" grita Erza a estos.

"Dejar a nuestra chicas, malditos mujeriegos" le dice Gray molesto, "Quieres pelea" le pregunta Ren, "Te arrepentirías" le dice Eve, "¿Pelea?, yo me apunto os machácale a todos" grita Natsu quién estaba malo.

"Esto no es un patio de juego" advierte Erza, pero de pronto siente algo, viendo a Ichiya oliéndola "Qué buen perfum", Erza le manda a volar hacia la puerta, que de pronto se abre y entra un chico quien recibe a Ichiya en su mano convirtiéndolo en hielo, "Que interesante bienvenida, me esperaba algo mejor, vosotros debéis ser Fairy Tail el chico levanta la cabeza viendo a Natsu y los demás.

"¿León?" Dice Gray, "¿Gray?" dice León. "¿León te has unido a un gremio?" dice Natsu con la boca abierta.

"¡Ja!" De pronto León lanza a Ichiya al grupo, "¡Cuidado!" Grita Gray, quien esquiva el lanzamiento, no como Lucy quien por poco lo esquiva.

"No me digáis que os habéis olvidado de mi,mi pasado ya es historia he renacido por amor" dice una chica, quien era Chérie una de las personas de las islas.

"¡Venga ya chulitos de playa! Mucho hablar pero luego… jajajaj rajados" dice Natsu con una postura de combate, mientras que los Trimans miraban a estos con despareció.

"¡Basta!" De pronto un tipo parecido a un indio grita, "Estamos aquí para luchar juntos, no para pelearnos entre nosotros".

"Ese Roca de Acero Jura" dice Ren, "El orgullo de Lamia" dice después Hibiki.

"¿Quién es ese?" pregunta Natsu a Happy, "Es uno de los dies magos santos" le susurra a Natsu.

"Tres de los cuatro gremio ya estamos reunidos, solo faltan los de Cait Shelter" dice Jura a todos, "Hablas En plural…. Pero he oído que va a ser solo una persona" le contesta Ichiya, quien estaba sangrando por la nariz.

"¿Pero que se han creído? ¿Solo nos van a mandar una persona para ayudarnos? Pero serán…." Dice Gray molesto, "y será algún creido asquerosamente fuerte" creía Lucy.

De pronto se oye un sonido en todo el barullo "¡Aayy!" un golpe seco en la dirección de la entrada.

Se da todos la vuelta y se encuentra algo inesperado, "Esto… siento llegar tarde" dice la niña.

"Hola me llamo Wendy, soy la representante de Cait Shelter encantada de trabajar con vosotros" se presenta nerviosamente la peliazul.

"¿Cómo?" Dice Lucy de parte de Fairy Tail que estaban en shock, "Una niña…" dice Leon de parte de Lamia Scale que también estaban en shock.

Menos una persona que estaba pensativo, justo el que menos se esperaba, este era Natsu, "¿Wendy…..?" Natsu se quedó pensativo pronunciado el nombre.

"Nosotros vacilando de que somos tres, y viene esta niñata" dice Chèrie irritada, "Con mis debidos respetos, Wendy no es la única de Cait Shelter" dice de pronto un gato blanco, que estaba vestido, "Charle que haces aquí" dice Wendy reconociéndola, "No podía dejarte sola" dice la gata referiendose a la peliazul.

"No se luchar solo se Magia de apoyo, así que no me excluyáis porfa" dice la chica tímidamente.

"Mis disculpas Wendy, es que nos han sorprendido verte en la presentación de un gremio, pero estoy segura de que nadie te quería ofender" le dice Erza dejando buena impresión a la chica. Mientras que Happy intentaba cortejar a Charle con un pescado,pero la gata no le hacía caso.

Mientras los Trimans le cortejaban, Jura e Ichiya se daban cuenta de que Wendy tenía una magia muy rara.

Mientras que Natsu seguía igual "Wendy….., no puede ser ella" se pone las manos en la cabeza, como si quisiera recordar algo, "Que problema tienes con la pobre cría" pregunta Gray después de ver a chico, "Nada, solo es mi imaginación" dice el pelirrosa como si no hubiera pasado nada, y le da un vistazo a la chica que esta se da cuenta y le da una sonrisa.

"Ya que estamos todos, os explicaré la jugada ¿De acuerdo?" avisa Ichiya, "A, norte de aquí se encuentras un terreno boscoso, se dice que desde tiempos ancestrales una terrible magia aquí yacen, la llaman 'Nirvana'" dice Ichiya a todos.

Ninguno de los tres gremios sabía, que era, "Ya que era una magia poderosa que lo había sellado sabemos que van hacer Oración Seis que rondaban por allí" dice Hibiki "Por eso debemos derrotarlos uno por uno, sus miembros son: Racer( su habilidad es la velocidad ),

Cobra( Usa serpientes venenosas ), Angela( dicen que puede leer los corazones de la gente ),

Hoteye( tiene unos ojos celestiales ), Midnight( No sabemos nada ) y Blaine el lider" informa Hibiki con unas imágenes sacada con su magia.

Lucy y Wendy tenían miedo, "Que hacemos si nos topamos con ellos" pregunta Erza, "Así que hay que zurrarles" dice emocionado Natsu que no estaba atento, ya que aún estaba en las nubes pensando en la peliazul, 'Esto me esta dando un dolor de cabeza, tendré que luchar',

Piensa Natsu molesto por lo que salió corriendo por la puerta, "¡Entonces tendré que partir la cara de esos seis pringados!", y después sale corriendo todos tras él, dejando atrás a Jura e Ichiya que cayeron en la trampa de Angela y quedaron abatidos dejando diez combatientes.

Aquí termina el primer capítulo de este arco.


	13. Chapter 13 Rescate 1

Disfrutar este capítulo "Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando. 'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando. *Bostezo* — Sonido. (Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento. C.12 Rescate "¡Por fin! ¡Aquí están!, ¡los terrenos boscosos!" Grita Natsu tras salir corriendo y llegar al destino, con los demás persiguiéndole por detrás "¡Espera Natsu!" le grita Gray, "¡No creas que no nos necesitas!" le grita Erza. "¡Eh, esperar vais un poco rápido!" grita Lucy quien estaba atrás cansado corriendo tras ellos, escuchando lo que grita de pronto aparece a su lado los Trimans, "No alejes de mi, ¿Vale?" Dice Ren, "Juntos cogidos de la mano, le alcanzaremos muñeca" dice Eve, "Te llevaré en brazos" por último dice Hibiki, Lucy viendo esto lo único que dice es "¡Qué pesados!". De pronto una sombra pasan por encima de su cabezas atrayendo su atención alzan su cabeza y ven un barco volador, este era Cristina el transporte del gremio Blue Pegasus. De pronto se ve que el barco explota haciéndolo caer hacia el suelo, "¡Lo han derribado!", "¿Quién ha hecho eso?" se pregunta Lion en voz alta, "Cállate, alguien viene para aquí" le responde Gray, Wendy quien estaba ahí "Tengo miedo" dice a esconderse tras una roca, "¡Wendy!" le grita Charle por la cobardía de esta. De pronto el polvo de despeja y sale unas 6 personas, eran ¡Oración Seis!, "Vaya, parece que unos debilitados de La Luz han formado equipo" dice el de centro que era Blaine el líder. "Estamos al tanto de vuestro planes" dice Angela "Nos hemos encargado de Jura e Ichiya se metieran en esto, ajajjaj" dice los dos muñecos a su lado. "Su temblores, puedo oírlos" dice el que tiene la serpiente, "Cuanto más rápido mejor, ya sabes Hoteye" dice Racer, mientras que Hoteye el que estaba cuadrado dijo algo sobre el dinero. "Parece que el de la alfombra está dormido" dice Lucy quien se dio cuenta del último miembro. "Una cosa menos ¡A por ellos Gray!" gritaba Natsu quien se lanzó directo contra ellos junto a Gray. "¡Insolente!" grita Blaine mientras alza la mano izquierda, que era la señal para que Racer saliera a toda velocidad, este se pone entre los dos y hace un ataque giratorio derribando a Natsu y Gray cada uno a cada lado. "¡Natsu!¡Gray!" Grita preocupada la rubia por esos dos, oye de pronto una voz familiar se gira y se encuentra con ella misma, "Tú….." gritan a la vez después una Lucy coge el látigo y empieza a azotar a la otra "jajjaj toma zorra", claramente era la copia, "Socorro" gritaba la otra a ser azotada. "Chérie" Leon llamaba a la chica para hacer un ataque conjunto, "Para que querer amor teniendo dinero" dice Hoteye tras separar el suelo y acabar con estos dos. Mientras Racer eliminaban a los Trimans. Erza estaba con su armadura de la rueda de cielo, atacando a Cobra, mientras que también es atacada por Hoteye y Racer. Racer le ataca, pero Erza cambiando a la armadura de la velocidad esquiva el ataque, y es atacada por Cobra y Racer por ambos lados, siendo bloqueado por Hoteye con su manipulación de la tierra. Bloqueando el ataque de Racer, es mordida por la serpiente de Cobra, "Es una serpiente venenosa, tranquila no te matará pero sufrirás cada segundo" Erza se desploma, como los demás. "Vale ya de tonterías, hasta luego gusanos" dice Blaine quien reunía Magia para rematar, "Canto oscuro" de repente crea un vórtice oscuro con el bastón que tiene, pero de pronto ve a una niña peliazul detrás de una roca, "We..Wendy…" dice tras cancelar el ataque, "Tengo miedo" se dice Wendy . "¿Qué pasa Blaine?" Le pregunta Racer, "¿La conoces?" pregunta Cobra. "Sin lugar a dudas, estoy seguro que esa niñita es la Miko de los cielos, la sacerdotisa celestial" dice Blaine. "Esto facilitará las cosas" dice sonriendo mientras que Wendy aún tenía miedo, "Tú te vienes conmigo" dice Blaine mientras coge a la chica con una mano formada con Magia negra, Happy y Charle intenta cogerla, pero solo Happy se pudrió aferrar a la chica. "Ya hemos perdido bastante el tiempo, suficiente" lanza una rayo de magia negra a Natsu y los demás, "A cubierto" grita Natsu para avisar. (Muro pétreo) de pronto aparece unos pilares de tierra que protege a todo, "Jura" grita Chérie a ver al calvo. "Que humillante ha sido" dice Ren decepcionado, "Me alegro de que estes bien Jura" dice Leon, "Bueno no muy bien del todo" dice Jura, ya que se podía ver una herida en la cadera, "Y esa herida" pregunta Leon "Aunque ya está bien Gracias a Ichiya que usó su fragancia regeneradora" mira sonriendo hacia dónde está el viejo. "Contemplar mi fragancia regeneradora" grita Ichiya tras abrir el frasco que daba salida una fragancia que hacía regenerar las heridas de todos. "¡Ese es nuestro jefe!, ¡Asi se hace jefe!" los Trimans como siempre le alababan a Ichiya. "Maldita sea, eso de llevar a Wendy y Happy es jugar sucio" dice cabreado antes de salir corriendo "Venid aquí, me las pagareis" pero de pronto algo le coje de la bufanda "Quieto parado" y le hace caer, era Charle quien tenía alas en su espalda, "¡Alas!" dice Gray, "Es una magia aérea llamada Aero, claramente os sorprendáis" presume Charle, "Eres igual que Happy, me lo imaginaba" dice Natsu indiferente que estaba en el suelo sin sorprenderse, "No me compares con ese" le grita Charle enfadada, "Yo también estoy preocupada por ellos, pero como ya ves un simple ataque tuyo no le van a hacer nada" le avisa el gato, "Charle tiene razón son muy poderosos, "De todas formas" dice Charle mirando para una dirección, Natsu escuchando el sonido de dolor en la dirección que miraba Charle grita Erza tras verla apoyada en un árbol con una profunda mueca de dolor. "Lucy necesito esto" Erza coge de pronto el cinturón de Lucy y se lo ata alrededor del brazo. "No puedo pelear así, cortadme el brazo" dice Erza con un pañuelo en la boca para aliviar el dolor y sentada mostrando el brazo culpable. "Eh" dice Lucy e Ichiya por la noticia, "¡No!" los Trimans se niegan al instante, "Pero que dice Erza" le grita Gray por lo que dice. "De acuerdo, yo lo haré" de pronto Leon dice y el único que coja la espada para hacerlo, "Estas loco Leon" le grita Gray, "Rápido" dice Erza aguantando el dolor. "No puedo consentir que termine muriendo" alza la espada para poder cortarla, baja la espada a punto de córtale el brazo, pero es detenido por Gray quién congela la espada para parar la bajada del corte, "Acaso quieres que Erza muera solo por no cortarle un brazo" le pregunta a Gray, "Tiene que haber otra solución. Piénsalo otra cura que no implique cortar algo" dice Gray a Leon, mientras que estos discutían Erza se desploma en el suelo por la propagación del veneno. "Wendy puede curarla" dice Charle llamando la atención de todos, "¿Esa niña Wendy usa antídotos?" Pregunta Eve, "Jeje, pues como yo" dice Ichiya levantado la mano, "No solo es capaz de curar veneno, sino también la fiebre y cualquier cosa" dice Charle, "¿La curación? ¿Pero no es una magia perdida?" pregunta Chérie. "Wendy…..Es la DragonSlayer de los cielos" dice Charle dejando en shock a todos, sobretodo a un pelirrosa. '¿DragonSlayer….Wendy? No puede ser,,,, es ella' esta pensado Natsu en su mente progresando toda la información. "A parecer solo nos queda una opción" dice Hibiki, "Habrá que rescatar a Wendy de las manos de esos malhechores" dice Eve, "No os olvidéis de Happy" recuerda Lucy. "¡Bien!" dice Natsu enfurecido a saber que secuestraron a Wendy. "Vamos allá, lo conseguiremos" Junta todos los puños en el centro. Bueno segundo capítulo del arco. Comentar un poco chicos. 


	14. Chapter 14 Rescate 2

Disfrutar el capítulo.

"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.

*Bostezo* — Sonido.

(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.

C.13 Rescate 2

Había un antaño pueblo en el que habitaba una civilización ancestral donde la miko acudía para hacer rituales tan antiguos como el pueblo, pero ahora no es más que a sombra de un pueblo en ruinas.

¡Waaaa! Grita Wendy y Happy quienes fueron lanzados hacia la pared por Blaine, "¡Cuidado no vez que aún es una cría!" le grita Happy a Blaine, quien coge al gato y le aprieta la cabeza de tal modo que le deja insconciente, "Patético" lanza el gato donde la niña.

"¿Y como que te has traído a la niña?" pregunta Racer antes de que pregunta Cobra "Si, ¿Qué tiene de especial esa niña?", "Yo veo una vulgar niña cualquiera" dice Angela.

"Pues esta niña, amigos, sabe usar magia curativa" dice Blaine a estos, "'Eh un momento entonces…." Dice Cobra, "Le reviviremos….Exacto Cobra" le sigue la frase Blaine.

"No usare mi magia para mal" dice Wendy, "Oh, claro que lo harás, así que hazte a a idea" le contesta Blaine.

"Racer tráelo" Blaine le dice al este "Esta muy lejos aunque vaya rápido tardaré bastante, pero lo haré si así lo deseas" dice antes de irse.

"Cobra, Ángela, Hoteye vosotros continuareis buscando el Nirvana" le ordena a esos tres.

"¿Qué tipo de magia es ese Nirvana?" pregunta Lucy, "¿El Nirvana? Es una magia que puede cambia La Luz y la oscuridad se cambien los papeles".

Mientras en la otra parte.

"Ahora que me doy cuenta, si es la DragonSlayer de cielo comerá aires ¿no?" pregunta Natsu a Charle, "Correcto" le responde esta, "Y que ¿esta bueno?" pregunta Natsu de nuevo, "¿Quién sabe?" dice Charle.

"¿Sabes? Wendy vino a esta misión porque quería conocer a Natsu el DragonSlayer de fuego, Salamander" le dice Charle a Natsu quien tenía una cara de melancolía, "Así que ya se ha olvidado de mi" resopla Natsu, "Que acabas de decir" pregunta Charle ya que no lo pudo oír bien, "¡Nada!, que hay que darse prisa en salvarles" Natsu deja el pensamiento anterior y se anima, la gata le mira sospechosamente y Gray se queda aturdido por cómo se comporta su rival.

"Pues según Wendy, hace 7 años desapareció su dragón y que sabrías como encontrarlo" dice Charle, "Grandine el dragón de los cielos, creo recordar" le cuenta a Natsu el nombre del dragón, "No será el 7 de julio ¿no?" grita Natsu, "¿Quién sabe?" Dice la gata.

"Así que también le desapareció su dragón, como Igneel y Metalicana" dice Natsu quien estaba en las nubes, "¿¡Qué es eso!?" Charle despierta al pelirrosa co un grito.

"Esos árboles son de color negro ¡Que mal rollo!" Se oye una voz, "Eso es por el poder de Nirvana ¿No, Zatou?" dice un hombre con la cara de mono, "¡Quienes sois! " pregunta Gray con un grito hacia estos. "¡Un momento, estamos rodeado!"grita la gata a darse cuenta de que estaban rodeados por personas con cara de mono o gorilas.

"¡Jajajaj, pero sin son monos!" Natsu imita a un mono enfureciendo a estos, "Somos de Naked Munny un gremio oscuro bajo el poder de Oración Seis" dice un tipo, "Así que son estos los tipos que vamos a matar" dice el otro tipo mas gordo.

"Enfrentar a Oracion Seis no suponía más de 6 enemigos" dice Charle quien estaba resignada y asustada.

"Pues ya no estáis diciendo dónde está la base de Oración Seis" dice Gray seriamente, "Happy, Wendy no os impacientéis, culpar a estos monos muertos" dice Natsu quien estaba girando su brazo envuelto en llamas para estirar y prepararse para pelear.

"Así que pensáis vencernos" dice el mono con pelo afro, " no sabéis con quienes os estáis metiendo, sois hombres muertos" dice el otro tipo.

'Pero estos de Fairy Tail.., en que estarán pensando, tal fuerte se creen' piensa Charle con total miedo, mientras estos enfrentaban a los monos, a los otros también le tendieron una emboscada.

Mientras en el otro lado con Wendy y Happy.

Racer había regresado y esta vez con una gran ataúd negro en forma de cruz con cadenas alrededor "Lo siento Blaine, no he podido ir más rápido" dice Racer quien estaba cansado, " No pasa nada, no hay hombre más rápido que tú" dice Blaine.

"Que miedo un ataúd" dice Wendy quien estaba con los brazos cruzados de miedo.

"Wendy mira bien al hombre que tienes que resucitar" dice Blaine que estaba rompiendo las cadenas, "No pienso usar mi magia para resucitarle" dice Wendy, "Espera a verle, verás como querrás resucitarle" dice Blaine mientras el ataúd se abría mostrando a un hombre peliazul con una marca en el ojo.

"¡No es posible!" Grita Wendy a verle, "Jeral el hombre que se infiltró en el consejo, el sabe dónde está el Nirvana" dice Blaine, "Jeral oh no" dice Happy sudando, " Jeral…" está diciendo la chiquilla, "Le conoce" le grita Happy a Wendy.

"Wendy, tú eres la única que puede revivirle, le debías un favor ¿verdad?" dice Blaine a la chica.

Aquí acaba este episodio, ojalá os haya gustado.

Hasta el próximo.


	15. Chapter 15 Rescate 3 (editado)

Disfrutar este capítulo.

"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.

*Bostezo* — Sonido. (Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.

C.14 Rescate 3

"¡Os petaré a todos malditos monos!" grita Natsu mientras luchaba junto a Gray contra todo el gremio. "Parece que son buenos ¿verdad? Gatou" dice Zatou, "¿Habrá que intervenir Zatou?" le pregunta Gatou.

Mientras en la villa. "¿Así que le conoce Happy?" le pregunta a Happy la peliazul, "¡Pues claro, estuvo a punto de matar a Erza, también se infiltró en consejo para poder lanzarnos el Etéreon, si no fuera por Natsu!" grita Happy. "No lo sabía….." dice Wendy deprimida por no saber lo que dijo. "Jeral, es un fantasma poseído por un fantasma ¿Qué irónico, no?" Dice Blaine. "No puedes hacerlo Wendy" grita Happy señalando a Jeral. "¿A qué estás esperando, renacuaja?" Dice Blaine mientras sostenía un cuchillo y lo clavaba en el brazo de Jeral, "¡No!" Grita Wendy viendo esto, el bastón hablador le da a la chica, "Cúrale, no te supone ninguna dificultad" dice Blaine. "¡Wendy, Jeral es malvado!" grita Happy a la chica, "Pero….. Jeral me salvo…" dice la chica quien estaba en el suelo, "Le amo…." -sniff, sniff- Dice mientras estaba llorando. (Pobre :'( Natsu) "¡Por favor, dame tiempo para pensarlo!" le pide Wendy, "Aha, te daré cinco minutos" le dice Blaine, "Natsu date prisa esto se está poniendo feo" está diciendo Happy.

Mientras en otra parte el pelirrosa estaba agotado, como el mago de hielo. "Maldita sea, lo hemos subestimado" dice Natsu, "Eran duros de pelar" dice Gray, "Estáis locos, que pensabais, habéis luchado con un gremio oscuro entero" dice la gata blanca que estaba escondida en un árbol. "Maldito inútil ya estás largando dónde está la base de Oración Seis" le amenaza al tipo de pelo afro, "Jeje, como te lo voy a decir" dice el pelo afro, -Bum- golpe que se llevó, volviendo a preguntárselo al otro mono jefe, mientras que en los otros equipo también estaban sacando la información, en conclusión la base ensayaba en una villa en ruinas.

"¿Es aquí?" Pregunta Natsu a llegar aún precipicio encima de la tribu, "¿Wendy, Happy estáis ahí?" grita Natsu, el grito llega a la cueva donde están, "¡Ya están aquí!" grita Happy feliz, "Racer encárgate de ellos" le dice Blaine a este, "Entedido" le responde antes de irse a toda velocidad, llega dando un golpe a los Gray y Natsu,"¡Corre! Natsu déjamelo a mi" dice Gray quién cogela el árbol donde está Racer en movimiento, haciendo resbalar a este. "A ver si puedes con esta" Dice Gray mientras hacía un camino de hielo hacia abajo, Natsu coge a la gata y se lanza hacia la villa, deslizándose a alta velocidad por el camino de hielo, "¡Me quiero bajar!" Grita la gata. "Happy, Wendy" grita gato y pelirrosa, "¡Natsuuuuuu!" De pronto viene el grito de una cueva a lado derecho. Entra ambos y se encuentra algo inesperado "No puede ser…." Dice Natsu incrédulo, "No…." dice la gata. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunta Natsu, "No puede ser" dice incrédula la gata. "Yo lo siento, yo no quería…." Intenta disculparse Wendy mientras lloraba, "Jeral.." dice Natsu a ver la persona que tenía delante, "Lo siento, le debía un gran favor" dice Wendy mientras aún lloraba, "¿Wendy le has curado, estás loca, porque lo has hecho?" le grita Charle. La chica se desploma en el suelo, "¡Wendy!" Grita Charle y Natsu a la vez.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Jeral!" grita Natsu a causa de recordar lo que hizo en el pasado, y atacar locamente sin saber poseyéndolo la rabia, Jeral responde al ataque con otro ataque haciendo volar a Natsu hacia la pared de la cueva derribándolo. "Vaya que veo que tú poder sigue como siempre, Jeral" dice Blaine a ver esto, después Jeral sa da la vuelta y barre con su mano hacia la dirección de Blaine, haciendo que el suelo se derrumbe trayendo con él a Blaine. Un rato después… "¡Jeral!" grita Natsu tras levantarse de los escombros, "¿Dónde está?" Pregunta Natsu aún siendo poseyendo por una pizca de ira, "Se ha marchado" dice Charle, "Maldito cabrón" grita Natsu a ver que se fue este, "No se que cuento os habéis traído con ese hombre y parece peligroso. Nuestra prioridad es Wendy" dice Charle al enfadado DragonSlayer de fuego. Natsu escuchando lo que dice y también pensando en Wendy, se tranquiliza, "Hay que darse prisa, hay que salvar a Erza, ¡ Vamos Happy!" dice Natsu , "Señor, si Señor" dice Happy cogiendo a Natsu de la espalda y haciéndolo volar con las alas que aparecía en su espalda, mientras que Charle cogía a Wendy, volando también.

Mientras volaban sobre el bosque, le llega un grito "Cuidado Natsu" era el grito de Gray advirtiéndolo sobre Racer quien voló, alcanzándole a dar y haciéndolo caer al suelo dejando inconsciente a Happy y Charle haciéndolo incapaz de volar. "Pues habrá que correr, maldito correcaminos" Natsu coge a los tres, haciéndolo incapaz de usar su brazos, "Ya os dije que no os vais a escapar" dice mientras iba directo hacia ellos, (Ice make: Muralla) de repente aparece una muralla de medio kilómetro haciendo que Racer se choque contra la muralla.

"Gray.." dice Natsu a ver lo que acaba de hacer el mago de hielo, "Corre te dije que yo me ocuparía de él" dice Gray que estaba agotado, "Pero estas agotado, has usado mucha magia" dice Natsu, "He dicho que yo me ocupo de él, pase lo que pase, corre Erza te está esperando" dice Gray, "Jaaja, tú ganas, ¡Voy a salvar a Erza, eso te aseguro!" Le responde Natsu.

En el camino, de pronto Natsu oye una voz "Natsu, puedes oírme", "Esa voz.." dice Natsu mientras miraba por todas partes, "Soy Hibiki de Blue Pegasus, menos mal que te he contactado, me estaba preocupado no he podido contactar a los demás" Hibiki le informa, "¿Dónde estas?" pregunta Natsu, "Baja la voz, uno de los enemigos tiene un oído muy agudo, te estoy hablando por la mente así que no pasa nada" dice Hibiki. "Esta bien Wendy?" pregunta Hibiki, "Si la tengo aquí" dice Natsu.

"Ahora te voy a cargar un mapa" le dice Hibiki, "¿Un mapa?" Natsu no sabe de lo que habla, de pronto le aparece el mapa dejándolo sorprendido "¡La leche, es como si lo supiera de toda la vida!" Dice Natsu corriendo hacia dónde estaban.

Aquí termina este episodio.


	16. Chapter 16 Nirvana

Disfrutar este capítulo

"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.

*Bostezo* — Sonido.

(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.

C.16 Nirvana

"¡Hemos llegado!" grita Natsu alertando a la Lucy preocupada y a Hibiki que estaba ahí también, "¡Natsu!" grita a ver al pelirrosa.

"¿Cómo has metido un mapa en mi cabeza?" le pregunta Natsu a Hibiki, "Eso puede esperar, trae aquí a Wendy" le dice este, "¡Ah si claro!" se da cuenta Natsu.

"Vamos Wendy despierta" dice Natsu, mientras agitaba a Wendy, "Natsu cálmate" le dice Lucy, de repente la chica se despierta y de repente es abrazada por Natsu, "Menos mal que estas bien" dice Natsu mientras resoplaba, la chica sonrojada se aparta para atrás, "Lo..lo siento..yo" dice la chica asustada, "¿Eing?" dice Lucy a ver el extraño comportamiento del DragonSlayer de fuego.

"¡Perdona, eso no importa ahora, a Erza le mordido una serpiente venenosa, por favor cúrala!" le ruega Natsu quien se puso de rodillas y bajaba su cabeza al suelo, "¿Veneno?" dice la chica aturdida.

"Necesitamos su poder para la batalla contra Oracion Seis" dice Hibiki, "Por favor,¡Tienes que salvar a Erza!" ruega Lucy también.

"Pu… ¡Pues claro! ¡Lo haré!" dice la chica, "¿Realmente Jeral le haría cosas terribles a Erza…?" piensa Wendy aen el hombre mientras estaba curando a Erza con sus poderes, mientras en otra parte Jeral llega a lugar donde está el Nirvana y es perseguido por Cobra.

"Ya…!Ya está!" Dice la chica peliazul tras terminar de curar a Erza, "No queda más veneno en el cuerpo" dice Wendy, "¡Genial!" grita Natsu feliz, "¡Lucy choca los cincos!" Dice Natsu mientras chocaba con la rubia.

"¡Charle!" grita Happy que también que quería chocar los cinco con la gata, "Solo por esta vez" dice la gata.

"¡Wendy!" grita Natsu a la chica para que se despierte y le choquen los cinco, "Gracias" dice Natsu a terminar de chocar los cincos.

"No podrá abrir los ojos durante un rato pero ya están bien" dice la chica tímidamente por el pelirrosa.

"¿Puedo decir algo?" dice Charle, "Os pido que no forcéis a Wendy a usar su magia celestial más" informa Charle.

"Como podéis ver usar su magia, le consume grandes cantidades de Maná" sigue la gata diciendo, "¡No, no os preocupéis de mi, yo solo…!" Iba diciendo Wendy pero le interrumpió Hibiki, "Ahora solo tenemos que esperar que Erza se levante y empezar el contraataque",

"Si, hora de machacar a los de Oración Seis" dice Lucy más animada, "No os preocupéis aniquilare Oracion Seis de un golpe con mi magia" dice Natsu animado mientras se animaba y levantaba la mano a punto de lanzar un gran meteorito a todo el bosque.

"Natsu no lo hagas, Gray y los demás aún están en el bosque" dice la maga rubia apresuradamente para que él mago de fuego no utilice su segunda Magia y acabar con su propio equipo.

De pronto aparece una deslumbrante luz negra, "Un haz de luz negra, no será…" dice Wendy,

"El Nirvana" termina la frase Hibiki, atrayendo la atención de todas las personas en el bosque.

"¡Jeral está ahí…!, dice Natsu quien estaba en llamas por la furia, y fue corriendo hacia la dirección de donde provenía la columna de luz.

Mientras tanto en otra parte Chérie se dejó llevar por las emociones negativas cambiando su papel buena por una mala, en cambio Hoteye a borde de la felicidad se vuelve bueno.

"Apartaos no tengo tiempo que perder con vosotros" decía Natsu tras pasar por unos tipos enfadado.

Mientras donde estaba Lucy y los demás de pronto desaparece Erza, haciendo que Wendy se culpara a sí mismo y casi cayera en la magia de Nirvana, gracias Hibiki quien le dejó inconsciente, ya que casi se vuelve mala.

"A donde vamos" pregunta Lucy mientras corría, "Vamos a seguir a Natsu y Erza, pero tampoco vamos a perder de vista el haz de luz negra" dice Hibiki.

"Como digo el Nirvana intercambia papeles entre los buenos y los malos" dice Hibiki, "Como que intercambiar papeles, quieres decir si eres bueno te vuelves malo" pregunta Lucy, "Si pero si nos convertimos en malas personas, los de gremio oscuro no se convertirán en buenas?" dice Happy.

"Esas dos cosas son probables, aunque lo peor de Nirvana es que puede ser controlado para un solo objetivo, por ejemplo un gremio específico, hacer malos las personas y hasta los amigos más íntimos se maten y se odien, eso es fácil para Nirvana" explica Hibiki dejando horrorizado a Lucy.

Mientras, Natsu sigue corriendo hacia el haz de luz pero en el camino encuentra a Gray en el agua, "Maldita sea no puedo detenerme aquí, ¡Despierta idiota!" Coge a Gray y este le devuelve una sonrisa frívola, de pronto aparece una balsa debajo de ello dejando al DragonSlayer mareado y sin poder hacer nada, "Es verdad que los vehículos son tu mayor debilidad, es que mira que eres imbécil" dice el Gray, "Tú.." dice Natsu antes de caerse y estar a cuatro patas mareado. "Muere" de repente aparece una lanza en sus manos preparando para clavárselo al pelirrosa y matarlo, pero es interrumpido por una flecha.

La flecha provenía de espíritu celestial Sagitario, "¿Que haces Gray?" dice Lucy quien invocó al espíritu.

Perdona por la tardanza, en el próximo episodio tardará un tiempo, pero resumiré la historia un poco.

Hasta el próximo.


	17. Chapter 17 Despertar del Nirvana

Disfrutar el capítulo.

"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.

*Bostezo* — Sonido.

(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.

C.17 Nirvana se activa

Natsu se escapó gracias a Happy, quien le llevó volando lejos de esa balsa tal odiada para el DragónSlayer.

Mientras que el Gray que atacó al pelirrosa, era Géminis el espíritu celestial de Ángela, tras un arduo batalla en la que Lucy tenía todas sus cartas paradas, a final le vence con él últimos atisbo de energía y esfuerzo le ataca con una magia transcendida por Hibiki. Salvado por Natsu quien se cayo del cielo desviando a Angela, quien se queda inscociente.

Mientras que Erza estaba con Jeral y Cobra, Jeral puso un códice de autodestrucción en el Nirvana y en él.

"¡¿Pero que hace?!" Grita Cobra, quien lo intentaba cancelar, "No pasa nada Cobra, deberías saber la razón por la que me llaman 'Blaine', en mi momento cree Magia y esta te la enseña yo Jeral, lo puedo anular en un santiamén" de con un movimiento de su brazo deshace la magia de autodestrucción.

"¡Despierta Nirvana!" de pronto el suelo quiebra, y aparece una base de tierra en la cual los sostiene ocho patas.

Mientras Jeral y Erza estaban al borde, la pelirroja convenciendo al otro de vivir, mientras que los otros escalaban por las patas y Wendy le lleva Charle volando.

Natsu de pronto se marea a estar en un vehículo o una especie de araña de tierra en movimiento cae, "¡Natsu!" gritan al verlo.

Es salvado por Happy, quien le coge volando "¿Qué tal Natsu, volar como el viento conmigo, es genial, eh?" dice el gato alegre, "Si, ¡Completamente!" afirma el otro.

Mientras que Gray y Lucy se metían el la estructura por un agujero.

"Transforma nuestra la oscuridad en luz" dice Blaine después de mandar la ciudad, camino a un gremio.

"¡Te pararé!" De pronto Natsu llevado por Happy, viene con su puño de fuego, por suerte Blaine lo esquiva, "Tú… tú eres…." Dice Blaine sorprendido por el ataque, "¡Cobra encárgate!" le dice al otro.

"Ok, Celverius" avisa a su serpiente quien de pronto le da con la cola al DragónSlayer, este golpeado incrédulo ve lo que tiene delante, una serpiente voladora.

Mientras que va a ocurrir una batalla entre estos dos, en otra parte….

"Ahhh,ahhhh,ahhh" se podía ver una gata blanca jadeando y sudando, "Lo siento Charle, te he pedido demasiado", la chica se disculpaba por haberla excedido, "No, pasa nada" la gata dice.

"Pero Wendy, que estás intentado venir a un sitio como este" le pregunta a esta, "No será que quieres ver a Jeral….?" Pregunta la gata con mala cara, "¡No!...bueno en parte si…,pero quiero intentar parar esto, puede que haya algo que pueda hacer ¿no?" dice la chica confiada, "Si, tienes razón" Charle afirma lo que dice.

"Eh" Charle da un grito de sorpresa, "que pasa Charles?" Pregunta Wendy por la expresión de su compañera, "No puede ser, si sigue esa dirección, llegará a Cait Shelter" dice Charle, Wendy con incrédula dice "¿Qué!".

En la batalla aérea…..

"¡Toma esto!" Da un puño ardiente que es en vano ya que da en el aire, "Este tipo, esquiva todos mis ataques" Natsu se cabrea, "Te he dicho que mi magia me hace 'oír', es decir, si puedo leer tu voz interior, puedo leer tus movimientos.

De pronto Cobra se ríe, "¡Maldición que chiste tan divertido!" dice con mientras se ríe, "Parece que dice la verdad, Happy" le dice al gato, "Pero en que has pensado Natsu" le pregunta el gato.

"Bueno esto es realmente malo" dice Natsu preocupado, "Natsu tengo una idea" le susurra al pelirrosa.

"Así pensar en ir a la derecha, pero atacar por la izquierda, no es mala idea pero lo puedo oir" dice Cobra, "¡Mierda, esto no es justo! Atacare por frente" se lanza hacia a directo hacia Cobra, "Gancho de derecha" dice lo que va a hacer y lo esquiva, "patada de izquierda" los esquiva, "Puñetazo de derecha" lo esquiva pero se da cuenta de que hay un puñetazo adicional de izquierda que le da de lleno en el estómago. "¡Qué!" Sufre un frenesí de golpes que no puede leer, "No puede ser, este no piensa" dice a no poder oír su voz interior.

"Hahhhhh, es la primera vez que veo alguien como tú, los trucos baratos no funcionará"

Dice cobra quien paró el puñetazo, de su mano salía un humo morado.

"¡Ouch! Duele!" dice Natsu quien tiene su mano adolorida, "El Dragón de veneno Cobra, hora de ponerse en serio" dice Cobra quien estaba en su forma de DragónForce.

"Este tío….No puede ser…..¡Un DragonSlayer!" grita Natsu incrédulo.

Perdona por la tardanza, estoy en temporada de exámenes.

Disfruten este capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18 Batallas

Disfrutar el capítulo.

"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.

*Bostezo* — Sonido.

(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.

Cobra vs Natsu

En el anterior capítulo se descubre que Cobra es un DragónSlayer, ¿Cómo Natsu ganará?.

Cobra le asesta de lleno una patada de veneno la barbilla, "El golpe de un dragón venenoso corrompe todo lo que toca, destruyéndolo completamente" , le lanza un puñetazo venenoso a Natsu, quien lo bloquea con una mano ardiente y le contraataca con un puñetazo en llamas, que Cobra esquiva con facilidad y le asesta un golpe en la cabeza a Natsu.

"¡Celverius!" grita a la serpiente, que escupe una nube de gas venenoso que es absorbida por Cobra, "Rugido de.. Veneno" , "Esto nos es bueno, ¡Cuidado!" grita Natsu a ver que iba a hacer su rugido, son golpeados por el rugido siendo debilitados por el virus que contagiaba, "Natsu, no me puedo mover bien" dice el gato que estaba fatal, "No te preocupes Happy, estoy igual" dice el otro que estaba igual.

"Has sido golpeado por mi veneno y este combate ha sido…" de pronto Natsu lanza una patada ardiente, "Así que te puedes mover, no está mal para un Sslayer anticuado" dice este, "A quien le dices anticuado cabrón" .

"Dokuryu Souga" Cobra ataca al pelirrosa lanzándolo lejos, "No me puedo mover" dice este que estaba malherido, "El veneno ya se ha extendido por todo tu cuerpo".

"Happy, ¡Suéltame, es hora de acabar con esto!" le grita Natsu al gato, "Pero Natsu, no te puede mover, que planeas hacer!" el gato preocupado pregunta.

"Un rugido de dragón de fuego, ¡idiotaa! Te puedo oír" dice este a saber lo que va a hacer.

"Happy ahora" , "Aye" le suelta,"Rugido de Dragón…", se prepara para lanzar el rugido, peer cobra deprisa se pone atrás "que pasa si te aplasto la cabeza" dice Cobra, "Natsu" grita Happy,

"Maldita seaaa" grita Natsu originando un gran rugido que es escuchado por todos, pero el que sufrió fue Cobra gracias a su agudo oído cae al suelo derrotado.

Natsu es recogido por Happy, pero este no tiene fuerzas y caen en el suelo, "Encima estoy en un vehículo" dice este que esta mareado, además de estar envenenado.

De pronto se levanta Cobra con la última pizca de energía, "Te matare por el honor de los Seis demonios" se prepara para dar el último golpe, "No me puedo mover" dice Natsu que estaba en el suelo, esta a punto de dar el golpe pero es fusilado en el pecho derecho por Blaine, "Ya basta Cobra, has trabajado bien, descansa" dic este, 'No necesito a demonios, si son derrotados por un gremio vulgar' dice en su mente para que solo lo pueda oír Cobra, "Mierda, maldita sea" le sale lágrimas y se desploma en el suelo, el último pensamiento que tuvo fue el deseo de poder oír la voz de su único amigo Celverius.

"Tú, ¿No era tu compañero?" pregunta Natsu que estaba cabreado, "Puedo encontrar más compañeros usando el poder de Nirvana" dice este, "A eso le puedes llamar compañero, eso es una marioneta" se le salía las venas de estar furioso.

"No seas hostil, serás mi primera marioneta" dice Blaine con una sonrisa, le coge de la ropa para llevárselo.

Y pasan a lado de Lucy, Gray y Jura, "Ehh" dice Blaine a ver a estos, "Natsu ¡Que te ha pasado!" grita a ver el estado del pelirrosa, "Ah, esto es un vehículo…" se acuerda Lucy.

"Le convertiré en mi primer esbirro" anuncia Blaine, "Como que me iba a dejar" Natsu muerde la mano de Blaine pero este le lanza al suelo y le vuelve el mareo.

"Rápido derrotar a …. Este tío…. Para esta cosa" le cuesta decirlo mientras estaba en el suelo, "No lo haré por ti" dice Gray, "¡Si!" asiente Lucy.

"¿Pararlo? Al Nirvana, es imposible y su primer objetivo ya está cerca, el Cait Shelter.

"Ni se te ocu….raa tocarlo, maldito cabrón" grita Natsu a saber que iba hacia el gremio de Wendy, "¿Cuál es el objetivo de ir hacia el gremio de Wendy-dono?" pregunta Jura que estaba callado antes, "Pues esta Magia convierte La Luz en oscuridad y quiero ver ese infierno" dice este, "he dicho que cual es el objetivo de esto" dice con una voz amenazadora.

"No hay razones para explicárselo a pitrafillas como vosotros, yo soy el juez de la oscuridad y La Luz, ¡Postraos ante mí!" empieza a gritar Blaine, "Me irrita tipos molestos como tú, sobre todo si no sabe hablar" dice Jura, "Desapareced ya" dice Blaine.

De pronto Jura señala a Blaine con su mano apuntándolo como una pistola, y toda la tierra se resquebraja y vuelan hacia Blaine, se asombra todos, hasta Natsu sabe que el control de Jura en la magia de tierra es mejor que la suya.

"Rondo oscuro" rayos oscuros se dirigen hacia Jura, "muro de roca férrea" aparece dos muros que lo detiene, de pronto Blaine aparece atrás y da un ataque por la espalda, pero Jura lo intenta detener con un muro, pero el rayo este puede penetrar cualquier material, lo que hace Jura es hacer que la columna lo aplaste desviándolo hacia arriba, y pilla a Blaine desprevenido y lo encierra con rocas, "aplastamiento de rocas de rey supremo" junta las manos y aplasta a Blaine entre rocas, derrotándolo.

Hasta él siguiente.


	19. Chapter 19 Trampa

Disfrutar este capítulo

"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.

*Bostezo* — Sonido.

(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.

C.19 Trampa.

Wendy viene de pronto corriendo, "Chicos, es terrible, ¡Esta ciudad… se dirige a mi gremio!", grita desesperada.

"No pasa nada" dice Gray quien mira a Blaine, "¡Hyaaa!" grita Wendy a ver de pronto a Blaine.

"Gracias a Dios" se calma a saberlo, "Creo que Blaine controlaba esto, así que derrotado estaremos bien" dice Lucy, "Hay que algunas cosas que me preocupas, así que terminemos con esto"avisa Jura a todos, mientras que Natsu suplicaba "no es el final, para esto" , "Natsu-san , ¿estas envenenado?" Wendy pregunta preocupado por Natsu.

La ciudad de pronto tembló y empezó a moverse de nuevo, "¡No hay controles!" grita Gray, "¿Entonces como podemos parar esto?" pregunta Lucy preocupada por el Nirvana.

Mientras tanto la pareja de DragonSlayer y de gatos ,"¿Qué hago? Le acabo de tratar con una magia dexintoxicadora, pero Natsu_san aún está así…." Dice Wendy tras usar magia curativa, "Natsu es débil al vehículo" le dice Happy, "Fascinante" comenta Charle tras escucharlo.

"¿Mareo?" Preguntó Wendy tras escuchar lo que dijo Happy, "Entonces una Magia para curar el sentido de proporción podría funcionar?" prepara la magia para usarlo en el pelirrosa.

"Troia" y lo usa en Natsu, de pronto "¿Eh?,¿Oh?" abre completamente los ojos, "Ohoooooooo, ¡Me encuentro estupendamente!" se levanta feliz y saltando felizmente Natsu.

Natsu abraza a la chica fuertemente, levantadora del suelo. "¡Wendy eres la mejor, tendrías que estar siempre conmigo en el tren!" grita Natsu. Después del abrazo, Natsu le suelta y la chica estaba feliz "Se ve que estas bien".

"Parando esto, no os habéis dado cuenta de que aquí pasa algo muy raro, no hay cabina, nadie en sala de rey y Blaine está derrotado y aún sigue moviéndose" Charle dice seriamente a todos.

"No me digas que está en piloto automático, y el destino fijado a…." dice Gray sorprendido, "Nuestro gremio…." Wendy no se lo cree y le sale lagrimitas por los ojos.

"¡No te preocupes!, no llegará a vuestro gremio, mientras yo esté nadie tocará tu gremio" dice Natsu seriamente sobre el teme decidido a defender el gremio de Wendy, quién se estaba secando las lágrimas, "Aunque digamos que lo paremos, no sabemos cómo" replica Happy.

"¿Y si nos lo cargamos?" Pregunta Natsu, "Esta es tu única forma de pensar" dice Lucy ante lo que dice Natsu.

"Preguntarle a Blaine será lo más rápido" dice Jura, "¿Nos lo dirá?" pregunta Charle.

"Quizás, Jeral…." Dice Wendy en bajito, pero se acuerda lo que pasó antes entre Natsu y Jeral, y así callándose, "¿Has dicho algo Wendy?" Le pregunta Lucy, "Na…Nada" dice ella, se va de pronto "Tengo alguna pista, voy a explorar" dice la chica, "¡Wendy! ¡Espera!" dice a Charle quien estaba persiguiéndole, "¡Ey!" Grita Gray a ver que se iban.

"Chicos, podéis oírme, no he podido derrotarle, soy Hoteye, parara cuando derrotéis a Midnight el último y esto parara, esta debajo de la sala de tronos, derrotarlo y parad el Nirvana" en verdad no era Hoteye, sino Blaine que les habían plantado una trampa. Booommmm, explotó toda la trampa, "¿Qué ha sido eso?" La explosión alarmó a Erza y Jeral, "Parece que padre no quiere acercarme a más diversión, vosotros sois los últimos. ¡Divirtámonos!" viene Midnight delante de ellos dos, "Me encargo yo" Jeral levanta la mano para detener a Erza.

Mientras que en la zona de la explosión se encuentra sepultados en piedra, pero en verdad le salvo Jura, "¡Viejo estas bien!" grita Natsu quien sale de las rocas y ve a Jura malherido por la explosión "Vosotros jóvenes, estáis llenos de vida, me alegro… de que estáis….a salvo" esta son las últimas palabras de Jura antes de desmayarse, "Viejo!" grita Gray, "Aguanta!" Grita Natsu.

Mientras en otra parte justo encima de la ciudad, sobrevolándola estaba Wendy y Charle, "Estoy segura de que se dirige al gremio" dice Wendy a mirar desde arriba, "Ya no puedo seguir volando, no aguanto" dice Charle, quien le estaba llevando, "Le buscaremos a pie" dice esta. "Ok, tienes buen olfato" dice Charle.

'Jeral, mantente a salvo, aunque tú te hayas olvidado de mi, yo no' Wendy piensa mientras decididamente le va buscando.

Mientras donde estaba Jeral, este es derrotado fácilmente por Midnight, dejando a Erza en shock, "Pobre payaso" dice Midnight a derrotarle.

Hasta el próximo, espero que os guste la nueva foto de portada, la he hecho yo (づ ᴖ ɜ ᴖ)づ。


	20. Chapter 20 Zero

Disfrutar este capítulo

"Me gusta el pescado"— Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' — Pensando.

*Bostezo* — Sonido.

(Rugido de Dragón de fuego)— Movimiento.

C.20 Zero

"Jeral-kun, ¿Has olvidado cómo usar magia junto con tus recuerdos?" dice Midnight, "Khu…." Se intenta levantar Jeral, "¿Aún estas vivo?" pregunta mientras ve que se levanta, "¿¡Eh!?" De repente Erza le ataca con una tajada de su espada, que a unos centímetros la trayectoria se desvía sin razón ninguna, "Erza Scarlet el plato principal" Dice Midnight.

Aparece otra espada en su otra mano para contraatacar, pero se decía otra vez.

Con un movimiento de Midnight, Erza de pronto retrocede para atrás y su armadura se convierte en tiras que le reprime con fuerza, pero Erza no es detenida con eso,"¡Aaahh!" con fuerza rompe la atadura y se equipa con la armadura del anillo celestial.

"Ya veo, así que esa es la naturaleza de tu magia" dice Erza.

"Exacto, mi reflector mágico, tiene el poder de reflejar y deformar cualquier cosa" explica Midnight.

Pero Erza va directo ha atacar, "No me has oído, no me vas a poder ni tocar".

Mientras donde Natsu y os demás, "¡Más te vale no morirte, viejo!" grita Gray, de pronto se oye una voz "Vaya, ese idiota de Blaine…. Concentra todo su poder que le quedaba y no consigue acabar con más de uno".

"¿Quién hay ahí?" pregunta Gray, "¡Ahí!"Happy señala hacia la entrada, "¿Eh?" se sorprende Lucy a verlo.

"El báculo..¡Está hablando!" Happy se asusta a verlo, de pronto a Natsu se le ocurre una idea, coge el bastón y lo sacude contra el suelo "Para esta cosa, ¡Estúpido trasto!".

"Soy el séptimo miembro de Oracion Seis, he despertado de mi letargo para eliminar…." Pero Natsu sigue sacudiéndolo furiosamente.

"¡He dicho…que…lo…pares!" el bastón le grita a Natsu y escapa de su agarre.

"Maldito criado violento…, como iba diciendo tengo que limpiar esto antes de llegar, su gremio aparecerá en cualquier momento" dice el bastón, "¿Te refieres a Cait Shelter?" pregunta Lucy al bastón.

"Exacto, aplastar ese gremio es el punto inicial" , "El Nirvana fue creado por una raza llamadas Nirvit, estos tenían el fin de acabar con una guerra pero esa magia era demasiado peligrosa de lo que imaginaban, por lo que los sellaron con sus propias manos y lo estuvieron vigilando durante siglos y décadas"

"Y un gremio formado enteramente por esa raza es Cait Shelter" dejaron asombrados a todos, menos a un pelirrosa que estaba cabreado, "Ellos poseen el poder para sellarlo y por eso tienen que ser destruido" dice a final.

Mientras en la parte de Erza, Midnight lo explica dejando asombrada a ella y Jeral, en la pelea Erza está en desventaja, pero se las apaña y encontrado sus puntos débile, derrotándolo.

De vuelta con Natsu, son azotados por el bastón, de pronto para y se le cae la bola "¡Oh no!, ¡Esto no es bueno….ahora él! ¡!Va a venir!" empieza a gritar y entra en pánico, explica lo que pasa si los Seis son derrotados, de pronto la pared se derrumba y sale de él Blaine, pero con el pelo suelto y los ojos rojos, "¡Bi…Bienvenido amo Zero!" el bastón de pronto se arrodilla.

"Pequeños críos, así que os habéis metido con mi gremio, como líder os tendré que dar una apropiada represión" dice Zero a estos, "Preparado Natsu" le pregunta al pelirrosa, "Si, su magia me es desagradable" contesta Natsu, luchan pero son derrotados rápidamente y con mucha facilidad.

Mientras en otra parte Wendy y Charle llegan donde Erza y Jeral, este no le reconoce de nada y también dice que la magia de autodestrucción no funciona, dejando triste a los dos.

"¿Qué es..?" pregunta Erza alertada por el estruendo ruido, "¡¿No están… disparando el Nirvana?!" Dice incrédula la pelirrosa, "¡parad!" grita Wendy a saber que disparan el Nirvana hacia su gremio, justo unos segundos antes de disparar, de pronto una pata sale disparada haciendo que la ciudad se tuerza, haciendo que la trayectoria vaya hacia el cielo.

"Pero que" dice Blaine, "Es el….. bombardero Cristina" dice Erza a ver la nave de forma de pegaso.

"¿Estáis bien?, solo hemos podido hacer esto" una voz suena en la mente de estos, "¿Hibiki?" Dice incrédula a reconocer la voz. "No hay tiempo, escuchad esto, he encontrado en mis archivos la forma de parar el Nirvana" dice este, "¿En serio?" dice feliz Erza.

"Como habéis visto hay 6 patas que mueven el Nirvana, esas seis patas en realidad son válvulas que absorben la magia de la tierra, si destruís las lágrimas en cada una detendréis todo los movimientos del Nirvana, ¡No los destruiréis una a una, sino tiene que ser a la vez!".

"Quisiera ayudar más, pero está sincronización no aguantará mucho más", de pronto una parte de Nirvana explota y la nave empieza a caer, "Creo en vosotros, se que podéis, aquí tenéis el tiempo antes del 2 disparo" de repente sale el tiempo en cada uno de las personas,

"Completamente inútil" de pronto suena otra voz reconocible por todos como Blaine, "Mi nombre es Zero, soy el líder, felicitaciones por averiguarlo, pero procederé a cárgamelo todo.

Escuchadme magos de luz, yo estaré presente en una lágrima, además ya me he ocupado de tres de vosotros, un DragonSlayer, un mago de hielo y… una maga celestial, y también un gato" lo que dice deja en shock a Erza y compañía.

"Ha cortado la conexión" dice Hibiki, "Esperad no tenemos seis magos para la seis lágrimas" se da cuenta Charle, "Yo no puedo usar magia destructiva" le dice Wendy a Erza, "Pues solo tenemos dos magos" dice Erza.

"Me tenéis a mi ¿no?" dice una voz, "¡Ichiya-san!" grita Hibiki, "Esto hace tres" dice Erza.

"Esto nos es bueno, mi magia se está acabando….. no puedo mantener…..la conexión" Hibiki dice.

"Necesitamos tres más, responder alguno rápido" grita Erza, "Levántate ya Gray, eres un aprendiz de Ur, no pierdas ante una escoria…" dice Lion, "Lucy…honestamente te odio, no te aguanto, tan engreída, solo porque eres mona.. eres idiota y torpe, pero te esfuerzas siempre, ¿Cómo te odiaré si mueres…, respóndeme" le dice Chérie llorando a Lucy, "Natsu-san…" dice Wendy, "Gato…" dice Charle y "Natsu…" dice Erza.

"Natsu-kun…..¿Puedes….oír …nuestras voces?" pregunta Hibiki, "¡Por supuesto que podemos!" Se levanta los cuatros con todo su esfuerzo a través de sus fuertes voluntades hacia la esperanza.

Aquí termina el capítulo, hasta el próximo.


	21. Capítulo 21 Natsu vs Zero

Disfrutar este capítulo

"Me gusta el pescado" - Hablando.

'Me gusta el pescado' - Pensando.

* Bostezo * - Sonido.

(Rugido de Dragón de fuego) - Movimiento.

C.21 Natsu vas Zero

"He enviado un mapa y en cada lágrima hay un número, decidí a cual vais" informa Hibiki, antes de enviar un mapa mental a cada uno, "Yo voy al número 1" Natsu fue el primero en decidirse.

Una última frase de uno y uno, y el orden fue: Gray al 2, Lucy 3, Ichiya 4, Erza 5 y Jeral al 6.

En la lágrima número 1.

"¿Aún no estás vivo, porque has venido despreciable el diablo? ¿Eh?" Blaine pregunta.

"Tú o yo, me pregunto quién será el que caerá primero".

Mientras tanto donde Wendy y los demás.

"Creo que Zero está en el número 1" dice Erza, "¡¿Qué?!" ¡Es al que va Natsu! "" ¡Entonces vamos con él, si luchamos todos juntos ... ". Dice Wendy preocupada," No Hay subestimes a Natsu, él luchará con todas sus fuerzas, se puede confiar completamente en él.

"Vamonos a nuestras posiciones, yo al 5 y tú Jeral al 6".

Mientras tanto en la parte de la pelea, Natsu lanzaba ataques coordinados y consecutivos, pero no todo en el momento, ni en la pelirrosa ni en el desprevenido ni en los Estados Unidos. ha producido una sorpresa y se distraiga, dando una oportunidad a Natsu para que lance un rugido de fuego dándole de lleno.

"Te mueves mejor que antes y además una cabeza chorlito como tú sabes usar magia de tierra" de pronto entre las llamas venta Blaine ileso de los ataques, "¿Eh?" Me sorprende Natsu a verle ileso, "Dark Capriccio" Natsu esquiva el rayo oscuro, "No me compara con Blaine", el rayo que había penetrado en el suelo de pronto la venta de la música de Natsu. para que ataque continuamente al chico.

Continuamente golpeado y esquivando, se dice "Garra metálica de Dragón de fuego" y se dice "simple".

"Eres capaz de parar magia penetrativa ... interesante" dice Blaine, "¡Eh!" De pronto a un rayo dorado le da a Natsu, "¡Guah!", Grita por el golpe recibido en todo su pecho.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Pregunta: Blaine, se da la vuelta y ve a Jeral, Blaine era un poco confuso, en el cambio. Natsu que estaba en el suelo se cabreó y se pone furioso.

"¿Tú ... ¿Has vuelto tus recuerdos?" Pregunta Blaine, "Si" responde este.

En el cambio de fuego, "El fuego no funciona conmigo" dice Natsu tras estar bien tras la cobertura, "Lo que sí, lo que se grabó ... El rayo de La esperanza como Natsu" deja sorprendido a Natsu ya Blaine, "No. .. .entonces los ha grabado "pregunta Blaine," Como he dicho solo recuerdo 'Natsu' "responde este," No me acuerdo de nada antes de despertarme, pero quiero ser "¿Cómo se ha olvidado?" ¿Cómo está usted con El pelo, ¿no juegas con eso con migo? Le levanta a Jeral de la chaqueta, "Por favor, Natsu coge este fuego por ahora ..." Dados de Jeral, "¡Hiciste llorar a Erza!" le grita Natsu lo que hizo , dejando un arrepentido de lo que hizo.

"Dios, si se preguntan por ti ¿Podrías luchar contra otro sitio?", ¡Estoy listo! "Cero dados antes de lanzar un Capriccion Oscura hacia Natsu, se da cuenta tarde Natsu y no tiene escapatoria, pero de pronto Jeral" ¡Jeral! "Grita Natsu preocupado por este que ha salvado," Puedes matarme si quieres en cualquier momento, porque Estoy listo, pero en este momento, no hay una.

"¡Una llama dorada!" Grita Natsu sorprendió a verlo.

Mientras que en la sexta lacrima…. "Wendy, seguro que puedes hacerlo" dice la pregunta Charle a la chica, "Es algo que tengo que hacer" dice esto. Wendy había venido en la época de Jeral, este no había dicho que lo sustituía, usted no podría curar con Cero delante. Esta idea se basa en la incapacidad de usar magia destructiva, pero la luz del dragón es igual a la de dragón.

Volviendo donde la pelea.

"Esta es la llama de castigo", en su mano, la llama se hizo más grande y brillante, "No quiero el perdón, sino que se acepta como el hombre que creo, el hombre que cree Erza" Jeral dice, después Natsu le da la mano de la llama le envolviese todo el cuerpo y empieza a tragar las llamas como siempre ha hecho.

"Acaba con él", dice: "Gracias por la comida Jeral, usa la fuerza que me ofreces".

"¿La llama de castigo?". Los magos de Fairy Tail estamos acostumbrados con eso, pero el verdadero pecado es aparte de la mirada y ¡no ¡Conseguir creer en nadie! "De pronto se lanza a toda velocidad hacia el cero dando un golpe que la manda volando a unos metros.

Hasta el próximo, gracias por el apoyo.


End file.
